Lost World
by rika08
Summary: The sequal to Prehistoric Park is here! Our old friends have returned, this time to the aRC's secondary island. But they're not alone. With the dinosaurs free on the island and a rival company, will they survive? j/b, m/e, implied a/c, n/c
1. Chapter 1

It had been months since the sun had been seen. Winter had come into full effect over the Britain. The air was cold, and the only light source came behind the clouds. Rain only made the weather worse. With the cold air, the occasional night frosts occurred and roads became dangerous. Still, that didn't concern Captain Becker as he rode through the backcountry in a cab. He'd been sitting in the cab for nearly three hours, and not once had he thought about the weather.

The cab driver slowed down the vehicle. Becker looked out the front, spying massive steel barred gates. The gates opened slowly, allowing the car to enter the property. Becker stared out at the mansion. It was at least three stories high. He remembered from his interview the property itself was a good couple thousand acres total. The mansion was built of deep red bricks; white paned windows opened the mansion to extensive light, should the weather permit it. The grass was a rich green, reaching for miles across the property. The front door was a clear glass paned door to escape the weather.

The cab came to a stop in front of the mansion doors. Becker paid the driver and climbed out of the cab. He was greeted by a bitter winter breeze. He adjusted his coat and walked up to the doors. He entered the first set of door to escape the cool air. He knocked on the main doors and waited.

The doors opened to an elderly butler. "Whom shall I tell Mr. Lester is calling?"

"Captain Hilary Becker. I've been summoned." Becker answered.

The butler nodded and opened the door for Becker. He escorted Becker into to parlor of the mansion. The walls were lined with shelves of books and photographs. The butler left Becker in the parlor and began searching for Lester. Becker walked around the room, looking at the books and photos. There was an older photograph of a young Lester and his family. Becker could identify Lester, seeing as he was the only boy in his family.

"Well, Captain Becker." Called a voice.

Becker felt his insides freeze in hatred. He turned slowly. His eyes fell upon an older man. His once dark hair had turned grey with age and stress. He wore a dark grey suit, most likely Italian tailored. A dark blue button up shirt was tucked beneath the jacket.

"Or should I say Mr. Becker? How long has it been? Five years?" he asked.

"Since the accident, or the public humiliation, Mr. Burton?" Becker asked.

Burton chuckled lightly. "Well, you did sign a contract with the company to withhold what you saw."

"And the loss of numerous lives on the island meant nothing?" Becker asked. "Or the lives of the survivors who will be scarred for the rest of their lives?"

"Each one was compensated for their grief."

"Insult to injury." Becker stated.

Burton shook his head. "Impulsive and irrational as ever."

"One day you'll learn that you can't cover up the truth with money, Burton." Becker said.

Burton smiled lightly. "Possibly. Good day Captain." Burton turned and left the parlor.

Becker turned back from the door, still fuming in anger. He continued to scan the photos, hoping to get his mind of the man who had royally screwed him over, as well as the others. Then one caught his eye. It wasn't of Lester, but of his niece. Becker felt his heartbeat change. He stared at the photograph of her. She was stunning. Her reddish brown hair was held back by purple and white spotted scarf. She wore a light purple halter top. Smiling brightly at the cameraman, but there was more to the photo. Becker let his eyes follow her slender arms to the shoulder's she was holding onto. His shoulders. Becker took in his appearance. He was smiling as well, his right arm raised behind his head, holding her. He felt his lips twitch, almost turning up.

"One of my favorites."

Becker turned. James Lester stood in the door. The five years had changed him. His hair was just starting to grey. But he still wore his three piece suit and held his white cane in his hand. He walked further into the parlor, walking up to Becker's side.

"Australia, wasn't it?" Lester asked.

Becker turned back to the photo. "Yes sir."

"How many years ago was it? Five? Or was it four?"

"Four and a half." Becker answered.

"Ah yes. Jess' idea of therapy." Lester said.

Becker nodded.

"Well, no sense in drawing on the past." Lester said.

"Is there a reason you summoned for me?" Becker asked.

Lester nodded. "Right to the point when things get too personal. Yes, Captain, there is."

"You know I've been demoted and discharged, Mr. Lester." Becker said.

Lester turned from the pictures. "Yes, I know. I'm very sorry about that. One of the many reason's I asked for your presence today."

Becker followed Lester out of the parlor. They walked down the long hallway. The walls were lined with deep red wallpaper baring small linear patterns. Lester opened his office doors and entered first. Becker followed close behind him, closing the door behind him. Not much had changes since Becker had last stepped inside the office. Actually, nothing had changed. Lester massive desk was still settled on the far end of the office in front of the large glass window. The shelves were lines with cabinets and files. Lester seated himself behind his desk. Becker took the chair in front of the desk and waited. Lester organized several files on his desk before looking up at Becker.

"I heard you joined the police force." Lester said.

"Yes sir." Becker said.

"Do you enjoy it?"

"It pays the bills." Becker answered.

Lester nodded. "Well, that's on way of looking at it."

"Sir, if there was no reason to summon me-"

"Oh there is, Captain. There is." Lester said. He leaned back in his chair. "Captain, your work under my employment was the best I'd ever seen. Your ability to control your temper and those around you is an admirable quality."

Becker sighed, and looked away. He didn't need to be reminded of his previous work, especially when it had brought him down very fast.

"Are you aware there is a second island under the ARC's supervision carrying creatures?" Lester asked.

Becker's head snapped back toward Lester. "I beg your pardon sir?"

Lester nodded. "You heard me correctly. You hadn't joined the company yet, but the dinosaurs were created on a separate island before moved into the park."

"I was unaware of that, sir." Becker said.

"Yes, well, up until a few days ago, no one was." Lester replied.

Becker frowned.

"A family sailing around the island came upon a few creatures." Lester explained. "And their young girl was injured. Not severely mind you, but the incident has brought the boards of the company seeing a different direction. They want to force me into early retirement and merge with Prospero Industries. I can't let that happen."

"What does this have to do with me?" Becker asked.

"I know your distaste for my brother-in-law runs under different circumstances than my own. However, I do understand you might wish to see him fail once in a while." Lester continued. "And in order to do that, I need a thorough report of the island inhabitants."

"You mean the creatures?" Becker asked.

Lester nodded. "After the storm past the park, is continued to the second island and wiped out everything. And since then, the dinosaurs have flourished. They've established herds and thrive without any outside interference."

"Wait, shouldn't they have all died with the enzyme deficiency?" Becker asked.

"Exactly. That's one of the thousand questions I need the team to answer." Lester replied.

"Team?" Becker repeated. "You're sending a team onto that island?"

"Yes, I am." Lester continued. "I've selected a number of gifted individuals of their field to survey the island and document the animals alive and thriving in their natural habitat."

Becker closed his eyes and took a deep breath. He couldn't believe what he was hearing. He exhaled and opened his eyes once more. "Let's make sure I understand what you're saying. There is a second island inhabited by these creatures without fencing, and you want to send a small group of people in there and document them? Just who in their right mind would go?"

"I wondered that myself, Captain. Then I remembered I already knew them." Lester answered. He leaned forward and lifted a large stack of files from his desk, holding them out toward Becker.

Becker took the stack and opened the top file. He was met with the familiar young face of a professor's assistant. His hair was shorter than their last meeting, but there was no ignoring the goofy grin on the young man's face.

"Connor Temple, still working as Nick Cutter's assistant despite his paid student loans. He's agreed to be the secondary technician on the team." Lester began. "Then there's Matthew Anderson and his wife Emily. Both are lending their skills with the creatures. Thomas Gregory is our field equipment expert. There's a main video and photography expert. And I was hoping that you would offer your survival skills and be the final member of this team."

Becker shook his head slowly. "No. Never. I sacrificed years of my life for your company, lost my career, and suffered a year of therapy to recover from that damn bite. Why in the hell would I go to another island and relive that nightmare?" Becker rose from the chair and reached into his pocket. He retrieved his phone and started dialing the first number. "I'm going to call the others and talk them out of this, if I can. Who's the videographer on this team?"

"She came to me, you need to know that Becker." Lester answered.

There was something in the way Lester had spoken that concerned him. Something that was letting on more than he was saying. Becker turned. "Who did?"

Lester sighed deeply. "After the park, she needed something to occupy her time. Photography and videography became her new hobby and she excelled in it. The photographs of you and her are her best work yet."

Becker felt his heart rate increase. "You didn't send Jess!"

"Jessica Parker has the talent to bring these creatures into the light of the public and she is on this team." Lester informed.

Becker shook his head. "No." He dropped the files and redialed one of the numbers.

"Becker." Lester said. "She's already there."

Becker turned back toward Lester.

"The others are meeting her in two days." Lester explained.

Becker couldn't believe what he was hearing. He closed his eyes, as the office spun around him. Becker exhaled slowly. "You sent our niece to this island, alone?"

"You make it sound like she was forced into this." Lester snorted lightly. "After you and Jess lost touch, she was adamant on moving on with her life. She started looking for jobs that would send her around the world and capture it with her camera. And when she found out of Burton's attempt to buy the ARC, she wanted to help."

Becker opened his eyes and shook his head. "She has no experience."

"I beg to differ, as would she." Lester replied. "Jess handled herself very well on the last island. Besides, she isn't alone. Emily Anderson accompanied her there. And from my last call with them, they are more than handling themselves."

Becker took a deep breath. "If you want to show the world you suddenly changed your heart do whatever you want, but **don't** put other people's lives on the line the do it."

Lester shook his head. "If I remember correctly, Captain, you left her to make her own choices. This choice was hers and hers alone. I even tried to talk her out of it, but you know how stubborn Jess is. But believe me the research team-"

Becker held up his hand, silencing Lester. "It's not a research expedition anymore, it's a recovering operation and it's leaving today."

Becker turned and stormed out of the office.

Lester smirked lightly as Becker left his office. He picked up his phone and dialed quickly. "Matt, Lester. Yes he just left. I hope you have everything ready, he's leaving today."

* * *

><p>ahhh...it's good to be back. here's the sequal i promised!<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

Matt Anderson was leaning over a small makeshift table along the wall of a warehouse. His dark green button up shirt was partially opened, revealing his grey undershirt. Dark jeans and heavy boots completed his excursion appearance. Schematic plans were laid across the table in front of him. A metallic screeching echoed behind him, but he didn't raise his head from the plans.

"You made good time, Becker." Matt said. He looked up from the plans.

Becker stood in front of the open door, looking at him.

"Lester called." Matt stated.

Becker shook his head. "I thought he might. Looks like your shoulder healed."

"So did your leg." Matt straightened his back. He rolled his shoulder. After the accident, his shoulder was keen on becoming stiff without movement for a certain period of time. "I've been reviewing the plans for the trailers, and we think we can finish all the necessary installations before we leave. The others can be added while on the move."

"But I highly recommend we stick to our original schedule and leave in two days." Said a voice.

Becker turned. A man walked from the main garage to the table. He was tall and skinny. His hair was short and bright ginger. His face was a rectangular shape. He wore faded blue jeans, bearing a combination of oil stains and other liquids. His boots were scuffed and dirty. He wore a long sleeved blue sweatshirt. He'd pushed the sleeves up around his elbows.

"Captain Becker, Thomas Gregory." Matt said.

Becker held out his hand and firmly shook Tom's.

"Right, the impulsive ex-captain. Lester called." Tom said.

Becker nodded. "What's the status on the vehicles?"

"We've almost finished most of the installations. We have a few more that will take a few more hours, but we'll make the time limit." Tom explained.

"Besides the vehicles, what else are we waiting for?" Becker asked.

"Connor." Matt and Tom answered in unison.

"What about me?"

Becker turned. Connor was walking through the open garage door. Nothing had changed from the years or the picture in his file. He wore a black jacket over a bright yellow shirt. His grey jeans were loose and ripped. He shoes were black and white converse. He carried a black bag over his shoulder and two more in his hands.

Connor looked to Becker and smiled. "Becker, I heard you were coming with us. Tommy, you got space for theses?"

"Sure thing Con, they'll go in the second half of the trailer.

Becker eyed the bags. "Moving in, Connor?"

Connor looked at the bags. "Oh, this is just the videography and photography equipment for me and Jess. I've still got one other bag just for me."

"Jess is already on the island." Becker said.

"Right, but she only took the minimum equipment." Connor explained. "We're bringing the rest. I'm gonna go set them with the rest of the equipment for pack up before I drop anything."

Becker nodded. "Good idea."

Connor walked into the garage out of sight.

Tom turned. "I'd better make sure he doesn't break anything."

"You look like you got somethin' on your mind, Becker." Matt said.

Becker turned to Matt. "It just boggles my mind how you all can go to the island after the incident in the park."

Matt shrugged. "I'm thinking of it as facing my fears. Five years has been long enough without going back, if I don't face them chances are I'll spend the rest of my life reliving the island."

"What does Emily think of this?" Becker asked.

Matt chuckled. "She's already on the island, remember. She's been ready for this longer than I have."

Becker nodded. He turned and looked out at the garage. Two massive trailers were settled in the center of the garage. The exterior was painted a deep green and brown. The windows were lines with steel frames. The trailers were connected via cables and connections sockets. There were two more vehicles off to the side of the trailers. They were smaller, an explorer and a jeep. Both vehicles matched in colors. The jeep was roofless, but the frame remained. The explorer was full framed and reinforced. Becker could tell the glass in each vehicle was reinforced for pressure and impacts.

"Mind if I ask a question, Becker?" Matt asked.

Becker shrugged.

"Why are you going to the island?" Matt asked.

Becker turned to look at Matt. "It's none of your concern."

"If you're worried about Jess-"

"I said it's none of your concern, Matt." Becker repeated.

"Becker, come take a look at this." Tom called.

Becker turned. Tom was standing with Connor on the right half of the garage. The gear was already packed and ready to be loaded, but Tom and Connor were looking at something else. They were standing in front of what appeared to be a steel mesh cages. The roof was covered in camouflaged mesh netting, matching deep green treetops. The floor and sides of the caged were steel barred and close together. The cage hovered several feet above the ground.

"What's this?" Becker asked.

"This is something I came up with. The rig it in a tree and it keeps us out of the reach of any dinosaurs." Tom explained.

"Pretty cool eh?" Connor asked.

"Tell me what you think when a Tyrannosaurus is looking up at you." Becker replied. He looked own at his watch. "Look we've got four hours until we leave, so I suggest you make sure you've got all your equipment, Connor."

"Right." Connor nodded.

"Is this thing going to be ready for transport in four hours?" Becker asked.

"No problem Becker." Tom answered.

* * *

><p>and we see familiar faces and a new one!<p> 


	3. Chapter 3

Thick, lush trees and grassy fields covered the island. Ferns and underbrush covered the earth. Plants reached above the ground, reaching up past their knees as the men walked through the jungles. Becker led the way with Connor close beside him. He carried a rifle version EMD. The black strap was wrapped around his back, secured tightly. Connor stood beside him. He carried a small black bag over his shoulder and a pistol EMD attach at the waist. In his hands, he carried a GPS locator, following the destination point. Tom and Matt took up the rear, both carrying rifle EMD's. The two dots of the GPS were slowly converging on each other.

"We're almost on top of their signal." Connor said.

"So we should be seeing them right about now." Becker replied.

But all that surrounded them was thick vegetation. No sign of Emily or Jess. Suddenly Tom tripped over something. He stumbled forward onto the ground with a grunt.

"You alright?" Matt asked.

"Yeah." Tom pushed himself off of the ground. He turned and looked down at his foot. "Guys."

Connor and Becker both turned. Tom moved onto his knees. He held up a small brown backpack. The material looked fine, leather maybe. The bag itself looked new or well taken care off. Dirt covered portioned of the bag but easily flaked off as Tom brushed it away. In the straps of the bag was a black jacket. The jacket was leather and well worn. Becker recognized the jacket, but not the new damage to it.

"Where'd they come from?" Connor asked.

"ARC employee?" Tom asked.

Becker shook his head. He knelt down beside Tom and took the jacket from the bag. "No, it's Jess' bag."

"How can you tell?" Connor asked.

"Her mother gave her the bag as a graduation present years ago." Becker explained.

"What about the jacket?" Matt asked. "It's too big to belong to Jess."

Becker rose to his feet, still holding onto the jacket. "That's because it's mine. I gave it to Jess back at the park. Never got around to asking for it back."

"Well that was nice of her to hold onto it." Connor said. "Considering how you left her."

Becker looked to Connor. "How far are we from their position?"

Connor quickly looked down at the GPS. He looked back up slowly. "We're right on top of it."

Becker looked around. Jess wouldn't leave any of her belongings around, not without a good reason. "Jess!"

"Jess!" Connor called.

"Jess Parker!" Becker called.

"Makes you wonder if there's another Jess on the island." Matt muttered to Tom.

Tom nodded. "Considering the stories you all told me of Becker, I'm surprised he hasn't started shooting yet."

"Give me time." Becker warned, glancing in their direction.

"Becker, relax. They probably dropped their gear for a good reason." Matt explained.

Becker turned. "Are you telling me you're not worried about your wife, Matt?"

"No. I just trust her judgment." Matt answered.

"Do you have any idea how noisy you men are?" asked a voice from behind.

Everyone, save for Becker, jumped in surprise. They all turned toward the voice. A young woman stood behind them. She was average height with tight ringlet curls pulled behind her face. She wore a plaid pattern button up shirt that was visibly too large for her with a green tank top underneath. The top shirt was unbuttoned and tied in the front. She wore loose fitting jeans and mud covered hiking boots.

She smiled. "A little jumpy?"

Matt chuckled, relaxing. "Considering you just snuck up on us, it's a wonder none of us shot you, Emily."

"That would put a damper on my day." Emily said.

Matt stepped forward and pulled her into his arms. Emily leaned into Matt and wrapped her arms around his neck. She kissed him quickly before releasing her husband.

"I see you guys decided to come ahead of schedule." Emily stated.

"Wasn't our decision." Connor said. He pointed his thumb to Becker. "Action man, here, wanted to find Jess."

Emily looked to Becker. Her eyes widened. "Captain Becker, I wouldn't have thought you'd actually join us."

"Where's Jess?" Becker asked.

Emily looked around. "She's around here somewhere. We were tracking a family of Stegosaurs before we heard you."

A low whine echoed through the air. Everyone froze for a moment. Connor reached for his bag, placing the GPS back into it and retrieving his camcorder. Becker tightened his grip on the EMD and waited. The noise grew louder, accompanied by a rhythmic thumping. The thumping sent vibrations through the ground, growing strong with every sound.

The sound of breaking branches and brush echoed behind them. Becker turned quickly as a head of a creature peaked through the brush. The head was small and long. As it emerged from the brush, its body grew large. Massive plates protruded from its back, running down to the tail. Four spikes were protruded out from its tail, waving in the air as it moved. Tom watched in amazement as the creature became two, then three. A large family of Stegosaurus emerged from the forest, passing through. They surrounded them, unnoticing the strangers in the area. The family passed through quickly, leaving the group in awe and amazement.

Emily laughed lightly. "Incredible, aren't they."

Connor followed the family for a moment, gathering footage. He hopped onto a fallen tree. "Lester's going to love this footage."

"Unfortunately, he won't appreciate you ruining my shot." Snapped another voice.

Connor jumped, stumbling from the tree into the small stream behind it. He turned back to the log. A young woman was crouched between the log and the ferns leaning against the log. A small camera was held in her hands, aimed at the Stegosaurus family. The young woman had bright reddish brown hair, pulled up into loose braid. She wore a dark red button up shirt with the sleeves rolled over the long white sleeved shirt. She sighed and looked to Connor.

"I've been sitting here for almost an hour, waiting for them to pass through, and you just ruined my shot in two seconds." She said.

Connor rose from the ground. "Sorry, Jess. Didn't know you were sitting there."

Jess smiled. "Obviously. How's the water?"

Connor looked down at the stream he was still standing in. "Um… a little chilly to be honest."

Jess giggled.

Connor held out his hand and helped Jess up onto the log. Her jean shorts were dark blue and formed to her slender hips and waist. Her legs held a tan of dried dirt. She looked less like the young woman Becker had met years ago. "So, you get any good shots besides the one I messed up?"

Jess nodded. "Absolutely. Emily and I have been following them for a few hours, documenting everything. If you've got your computer I can transfer the data over now."

"Yes!" Connor cried. He reached into his bag and pulled out the computer. Jess slipped out the memory card from her camera and passed it to him.

"I thought you guys weren't supposed to be here for another two days?" Jess said.

"That was the plan." Tom said.

Jess turned around. "Matt, Tom!"

"Our plans changed when the team filled up." Matt explained.

Jess frowned and looked around. Her eyes fell on Becker and froze. He looked at her, gaze unreadable. Jess shook the shock from her body. "Captain Becker, I would've have thought you'd be the last person to come here."

"You and everyone else, Jess." Connor muttered.

Becker held up the jacket. "Haven't been attacked?"

Jess looked down at the jacket. "Oh no, it's been a lucky jacket. That's how it always looked."

Becker nodded slowly. His heart was slowly returning to its original rate, but his anger was rising in his blood. The island was the last place anyone should be at, especially her.

"Jess these pictures are incredible." Connor said.

Jess smiled. "They better be. I lost all feeling in my legs taking those."

"It's true; she couldn't move them for ten minutes." Emily said.

"What have you two documented yet?" Matt asked.

Jess smiled. "Tell them, Emily."

Emily smiled. "We've been followed this family for a few days. We caught sight of a confrontation between them and pair of Carnotaurus. The family managed to fend of the Carnotaurus' but by they lost their nests in the process. Jess and I examined the remains after the families moved, hoping to find any signs of infant survival. From the looks of the nest remnants, I think there are a few juveniles that survived but we can't confirm our theory without photographing them."

Jess turned back to Connor. "The shot you blocked."

Connor winced. "Sorry. But you can have to card back and try again."

Jess took the card back from Connor and slipped it back into her camera. "Well, let's hope."

Becker shook his head. He couldn't believe what they were talking about.

"They're grazing just a few meters from here." Tom said.

Jess turned her head. Sure enough, she could see the upper portions of the scales through the ferns. She smiled. "Well then, wish me luck."

Becker frowned. "What are talking about?"

Jess hopped off the log. "I'll be right back. Stay here."

"Jess!" Becker called. He moved after her.

Jess turned back toward him. "Shoot him if he gets too close! I don't wanna lose this shot!"

Becker raised his brow.

Jess smirked and turned back around. She skipped over a fallen tree and ventured closer to the heard of Stegosaurus. The ferns brushed against her legs with each step. She bit her lip lightly, drawing closer to the family. Jess took one final look back to the others, giving them a brief wave. Then she dropped out of sight.

Becker moved to the fallen tree and propped his EMD against it. He dropped to his knees and aimed the weapon. He watched and listened carefully to the Stegosaurus'. He waited for Jess to reappear. The Stegosaurus family seemed content grazing in the field. But there was no sign of Jess.

Connor crouched down on the log near Becker, looking through binoculars. "I see her."

"What's she's doing?" Becker asked.

"She's right beside one of the adults." Connor answered.

Becker lowered his head. "What the hell is she thinking?"

"About the baby right beside it." Connor answered.

Emily moved to the log. "You see the baby?"

Connor nodded. He lowered the binoculars and passed them to Emily. "Look on the interior of the circle."

Emily took the binoculars and looked at the family. She spotted Jess' crouched figure by the parent. Just beyond the parent's bulky figure, she spotted a significantly smaller stegosaurus. Emily smiled. "One did survive. The parents must've been keeping it within their reach since the Carnotaurus attack."

"Ensuring at least one survives." Matt said, moving to her side.

Emily nodded.

"Do you have a fix on Jess?" Becker asked.

Emily looked back to Jess. She was on the ground, taking pictures of the infant. "Yes, I see her."

Emily watched as the infant Stegosaurus ventured a few paces from its protector toward Jess. Jess lowered her camera and hesitantly reached out to the baby. Emily smiled as Jess gently placed her hand over the snout of the infant.

Suddenly the adult's demeanor changed. Emily shifted slightly. The adult turned to the infant, snorting wildly. The adults were sensing a threat to the infant! The threat being Jess!

Becker saw the shift in the adult's demeanor. He gripped the rifle and took aim. He watched carefully for Jess, but he couldn't see her. "Where is she?"

Emily looked back for Jess, but Jess had disappeared. Emily quickly looked around for Jess, but she couldn't find her anywhere near them.

"Emily." Becker called.

"I can't see her." Emily answered.

"Dammit." Becker muttered. He rose from the ground and climbed over the tree.

"Becker wait!" Matt called. He grabbed Becker's arm.

Becker jerked his arm, trying to free himself from Matt's grip. "Wait for what?"

"I see her!" Emily called.

Becker turned. Jess was jogging toward them. The Stegosaurus family was leaving the area. Jess looked back at the family smiling. Matt released Becker's arm. Becker sighed heavily. Jess turned back, smiling widely.

"Did you get the shot?" Connor asked.

"I got the shot!" Jess answered.

"Wahoo!" Connor called. He hopped off the tree and jogged to Jess. He held up his hand, giving Jess a high-five.

"That's another family down." Jess explained. She popped the card out and passed it to Connor.

"We can continue tomorrow." Matt said. "I think you two have done enough for the day."

"We'll head back to the trailers and regroup for later." Becker ordered.

Jess made a face and mocked a salute behind Becker's back, but followed ordered. She took her pack from Tom and slung it over her shoulder. She took the jacket from Becker without a word and walked from him. He noted the old scares on the palm of her hand as Jess took her jacket. Becker took a deep breath and slung his EMD around his shoulder. Everyone gathered their supplies and the remains of Jess and Emily's supplies and started making their way back to the trailers.

* * *

><p>and the team unites! can anyone sense the tension between jess and becker?<p> 


	4. Chapter 4

The walk back to the trailer was filled with awe and excited explanation by Emily. She walked hand in hand with Matt. Her back was slung over her shoulder but she carried a pile of papers in her other arm, her notes of their reports. Tom was walking in front of them, glancing back every few minutes, listening intently to Emily's stories.

Connor walked behind them. He wasn't paying much attention to Emily though, he was more impressed with the photo's Jess had taken. He carried his computer in his hands, scanning over the images.

"I'll send these images to Lester once we're back at the trailers." Connor said.

"You do know that's going to depend on the satellite alignment." Jess said.

Connor nodded. "If I don't hack the system, yeah."

"Connor, if anyone's going to hack the system, it'll be me. You'd get caught." Jess replied.

Connor looked up from his computer. "I would not."

"I built the system, Connor, you'd get caught." Jess explained.

"Five years without hacking, won't you get caught?" Becker asked.

Jess closed her mouth and looked over her shoulder. Becker walked a few paces behind them. "Just because I haven't done it, doesn't mean I can't do it."

Becker shrugged.

Jess looked to Connor and rolled her eyes. "Hey Emily, make sure Matt didn't bring any cigarettes. We can't risk the animals smelling the smoke. Our presence needs to be one hundred percent concealed."

"Right." Emily replied.

"Which seems to be impossible for some people." Becker asked.

Jess glanced back. "Excuse me, Connor."

Connor nodded.

Jess slowed her pace, meeting with Becker in the rear. "Is that supposed to mean something?"

"Just pointing out that you can't seem to keep from touching the animals even with the threat of being trampled." Becker explained

Jess shook her head. "I was doing my job, Becker."

"Does that include the risk of being trampled?" Becker asked.

"I know what I'm doing Becker." Jess said.

The group broke through the forest line. The trailers were located several meters from the cliff face. The vehicles were parked facing the doors of the trailers. Connor jogged into camp and hopped onto the hood of the explorer. He pulled out a small portable satellite and set it beside him. Emily dropped her gear in the jeep with Matt. Tom walked to the explorer and reloaded his gear.

Becker turned to Jess. "Trailer."

Jess nodded. She stormed through the camp, gathering looks from the others. She grabbed the door handle and practically ripped the door off the hinges. She stomped up the steps into the trailer. Becker stomped into the trailer behind her. He slammed the door behind him. He pulled off the strap of his weapon and set down by the door. Jess stormed into the center of the trailer and dropped her bag on the bench nearby. She spun around, glaring back at Becker.

"What the hell is your problem, Becker?" Jess demanded.

"What's _my_ problem?" Becker asked. "What's _your_ problem, Jess? What in bloody hell are you doing on this island?"

"I told you, I'm doing my job." Jess replied.

"Lester doesn't need two photographers on a single expedition." Becker stated.

"Connor and I had different jobs that happen to hold some similarities. One person can't handle both jobs. Not that it's any of your business." Jess explained.

"Is that why you decided to come back?" Becker asked.

"I came here in hope of moving on with my life, just like everyone else on this team." Jess replied.

"You call this moving on?" Becker asked. "Jessica, you're on an island with creatures that will kill you for a meal."

"That's no different than the animals back home." Jess replied.

"There is a difference, Jessica!" Becker yelled.

"Becker, if you could look past your own fear, maybe you'd see what amazing creatures these are. They have a right to be protected from the world." Jess explained. "Being one of the reasons for their existence, I should be here to keep them safe!"

"It's hard to be understanding when one tried to eat you." Becker replied.

Jess turned to face Becker. "No one but you still blames the park, Becker. What the hell are you still holding onto?"

"These creatures were dangerous, Jess. You were nearly trampled today." Becker explained.

"Only because the creatures were protecting their young." Jess snapped. She grabbed her bag and started emptying her equipment onto the table.

Becker moved to Jess' side. "Next time you might not be so lucky. Next time it might be a Tyrannosaurus."

Jess spun around quickly. "Do not presume to tell me how dangerous this could be! Do not presume to tell me anything, Becker! You lost that right four years ago."

Becker took a deep breath and spoke slowly. "That's not fair."

"No it isn't. It isn't fair that you left me without a word four years ago. It isn't fair that you suddenly decide to show up when I finally managed to move on with my life." Jess said. She paused to take a breath. "Look, I know what I'm doing here. So do the other's. We know the risks and we're willing to take them. So I suggest you call someone and go. It's obvious you don't want to be here."

"Jess-"

Suddenly someone pounded on the trailer door. The door opened quickly. Matt stepped into the trailer. "Hey, you two should see this."

Jess and Becker moved out of the trailer. Becker grabbed his gun and slung it over his shoulder. As they stepped outside, there was a rhythmic humming echoing in the air. The others were standing near the cliff face, watching as an array of choppers came into view. Jess jogged to Emily's side and watched the choppers.

Connor was standing on the explorer hood with the binoculars. He lowered them from his face and frowned. "Oi, those choppers are from the ARC!"

Jess spun on her heels. She jogged to Connor's side. "Let me see."

Connor tossed the binoculars to Jess. She turned and started out at the chopper. Just as Connor had said, the blue and white choppers came into view. The ARC logo appeared on the side of each one as they passed. Beneath the choppers body hung a variety of vehicles. Each one appeared to have been built for military uses.

"Why would Lester send two teams?" Connor asked.

"We haven't even started." Emily stated.

Becker took another pair from the jeep and watched the choppers. He zeroed in on the choppers. "Lester didn't send them."

The others turned toward Becker.

"How do you know?" Emily asked.

"Because the ARC doesn't own any Sikorsky S-76's." Becker answered. "They also don't supply or receive Iveco LMV's or land rovers."

"So who is it?" Matt asked.

Jess lowered her binoculars. "It's Phillip Burton."

"What the hell is he doing here?" Tom asked.

Becker lowered his binoculars. "Whatever it is, it's not for charity."

"They're heading for the meadow." Jess said. She turned from the cliff and jogged to the driver side of the car.

Becker turned. "What are you doing?"

Jess turned the keys of the ignition "Following them."

Becker jogged to the passenger door and opened it up. "Temple, off the hood or hold on for dear life."

Connor hopped off the hood and climbed into the back of the car. Emily, Matt, and Tom jogged to the jeep. Tom took the wheel and revved the engine. Jess stepped on the gas and tore from the cliff side into the jungle.

* * *

><p>enter bad man<p> 


	5. Chapter 5

Dozens of dinosaurs occupied the meadow. Herds of Parasaurolophus converged along the stream, drinking form it. Brachiosaurus' were scattered along the tree lines, reaching from the high branches. A herd of Triceratops grazed near the center of the meadow. Ankylosaurus walked along the forest floor, migrating through the meadow. Dracorex fed on the lower tree lines.

Suddenly, a family Gallimimus burst through the meadow. They weaved between other dinosaurs, screeching. A deep rumble echoed through the meadow. Dark green vehicles burst through the jungle, onto the meadow plain. The animals turned from the threateners and started their retreat. The Parasaurolophus burst into a run, scattering immediately. Triceratops scattered across the meadow.

The vehicles broke formation, weaving around the animals. Motorcycles sped ahead, singling stragglers from the main herds. Men in the car aimed tranquilizers, sedating the creatures. Leads and tethers ere wrapped around the necks of the animals, while the men dragged them into cages.

The led vehicle came to a slow halt. Both doors of the vehicle opened. From the driver door, a woman stepped out. She was dressed in military apparel. Her pants were loose for movement. Her shirt was cut short, exposing her midriff. She wore a tan vest over her shirt. A Winchester rifle was slung around her back by a thick black strap. Her long dark hair was pulled into a tight pony. She adjusted her black sunglasses as she inspected the fallen dinosaurs.

From the passenger side, a man stepped out of the car. He was an older man. His dark hair held an array of grey along the side of his head. He was dressed in loose, beige colored clothing. His shirt was button up, short sleeves. He carried a Savage Arm around his shoulder. He folded his arms, inspected the capture to the triceratops.

"For a praised species, I've yet to see anything magnificent about them." The woman said.

"Careful Christine. Doubt them and you put the entire mission at stake." Said a man.

Both Christine and her partner turned. A man, possible the same age as the first, stepped out of the jack of the jeep. He was dressed for the excursion, but carried no weapon. His dark hair was beginning to thin.

"Mr. Burton?" Christine asked.

Burton stepped toward the Triceratops. "Never underestimate these creatures. If I've learned anything from my brother-in-law, it is these creatures can be unpredictable."

"Yes sir." Christine nodded.

"Captain Wilder, make sure these creatures are accurately sedated. Prospero can't afford any overdoses." Burton ordered.

"Yes sir." Wilder said.

"And once the camp is secured and fully established, you may venture out for your fee." Burton explained.

"A location has already been selected MR. Burton. It should be fully operational within the hour." Wilder explained.

"Excellent." Burton said. "And I believe I heard sighting of Tyrannosaurs prints along the east jungle of the game trail. That should give you a something to follow."

Wilder nodded.

* * *

><p>meet bad man<p> 


	6. Chapter 6

Prospero encampment was settled miles off the game trail, several meters from a water source. Along the east wing of the encampment was the lush jungle. Along the west wing was a slight cliff face. It looked over the entire encampment, giving Lester's team the perfect view into the camp. The creatures captured by the team were aligned along the cliff face. Multiple tents were set up throughout the entire camp, surrounding the creatures. Men walked around the camp, carrying out orders, or converging around the main tent where Burton was located.

Connor laid out a small device in front of the group, aimed at the camp. He eased himself up the cliff to the others. He crawled back to Jess and lay down on his stomach. He nodded to Jess. Jess nodded back and opened the laptop. She pressed a combination of keys, activating the device. Instantly, the computer began recording the camps activities.

"This is why Lester wanted you here so soon." Becker whispered. "He knew they were coming."

"Prospero's fitting the bill for it. Most of their gear is custom made." Tom said, motioning to the vehicles.

"Who's leading it?" Connor asked.

"Captain Wilder. I served with him years ago. He's also a licensed hunter. And he's very good at it. Christine Johnson is his right hand man, and friend. She's probably the most dangerous one on the team." Becker explained.

"But what are they doing here?" Emily asked.

"Most likely using the creatures as leverage to encourage the merge of the ARC." Becker stated.

Jess turned toward Becker. "You know about the buyout?"

Becker nodded. "Lester informed me."

Matt moved closer to the group. "I think should tell you guys, Lester told me they might show up. He thought we'd be finished before they started, but in case we weren't he sent us a backup plan."

"What backup plan?" Emily asked.

"Becker." Matt said, turning to Becker.

Becker met Matt's look. He knew what Matt was talking about. "Lester's counting on my prejudice and preparedness to use against them."

"Is he right?" Tom asked.

Becker smirked. He reached to his left side and tossed his bag to Matt. "Sure is."

Matt smirked. "Jess, you got enough information on them?"

"Yeah." Jess nodded.

"Alright, you guys get back to the trailers, send everything to Lester. Emily and I'll handle the creatures." Matt explained.

"You sure mate?" Becker asked.

Matt nodded. "Yeah."

Becker nodded. "Be careful."

Matt and Emily rose from the ground. They moved along the cliff face toward the jungle. The others gathered their gear and moved in the opposite direction. They moved back from the camp, toward the explorer. Becker and Tom climbed into the front as Jess and Connor climbed into the back.

Matt and Emily moved down the cliff face. They stuck to the vegetation, hiding their presence from the others. They stayed low to the ground, moving carefully. Matt watched for movement near the creature enclosures. He stepped out of the jungle slowly, ensuring their security. He waved to Emily, beckoning her to venture out.

Matt reached into Becker's bag and retrieved several bolt cutters. He passed on to Emily and took the other for himself. "Take half and meet me back at the jeep. If I'm not back in ten minutes, go back to the trailers without me."

"Are you mad?" Emily asked.

Matt smirked. He quickly kissed her. "Course I am." He jogged off into the maze of cages.

Emily sighed and shook her head. She jogged into the maze, cutting and removing locks as she did so. She weaved through the cages, watching for Prospero men as she moved. She kept low, staying out of sight. Most of the smaller cages were locked with pins and were easily removed from the lock. Emily pushed open the cage of a Pachycephalosaurus. The creature snarled and charged out of its cage.

Emily weaved through the cages, leading herself to the small water source. She'd opened and released half of the animals, just as Matt had suggested. She slipped into the stream and followed it back to the jeep. She stayed low behind the reeds, using them as cover

As Emily reached the jeep, she could hear the pandemonium taking place in the camp. She heard the animals charge and roar in fury. Several sections of the camp exploded, bringing large plumes of smoke and fire into the sky. Emily watched anxiously, waiting for Matt.

From behind, Emily heard the splashing of water. She turned quickly, waiting. Matt came into view, carrying a creature. Emily jogged toward him but stopped short. It was an infant Tyrannosaurus. It cried out in pain as Matt carried it out of the water.

"Matt are you mad? Do you any idea what that is?" Emily demanded.

"It has a broken leg, Emily. Let's get it in the car." Matt said.

Emily opened the door. "Do you have any idea what this will do to Jess?"

"Tell you what, after we set its leg, I'll let Jess kill me however way she deems fitting." Matt replied. He climbed into the driver's seat.

Emily opened the passenger door and climbed in. "You do realize that would either be the creatures or Becker?"

Matt nodded. "And the creatures would probably be merciful."

* * *

><p>anyone see where this is going? lol<p> 


	7. Chapter 7

Jess opened the trailer door and climb in. Becker and Connor followed behind her. Tom took the explorer and headed back to his cage. Becker closed the door behind them. Jess and Connor moved to the radio equipment and started set up. Connor set up the computer while Jess set up the transfer system.

"How long will it take to transfer the data to Lester?" Becker asked.

"That's going to depend on the size of our transmission." Conner said.

"Matt said to send all of it. How long?" Becker repeated.

Jess shrugged. "Fifteen minutes. Maybe thirty."

Becker nodded.

"Alright, computer's set up." Connor said.

Jess nodded. She took one of the cables and connected it with the computer. "I've almost got it." She dropped onto the floor and connected the second end of the cable with the console in the trailer.

The computer screen beeped. Becker and Connor moved to the computer. "Jess its up."

Jess crawled up from the floor and moved to the computer. Connor typed quickly. "Transfer should be completed in seventeen minutes."

"Connor, you should call Lester. Let him know we're sending him a massive data report." Jess said.

Connor frowned at Jess. Jess shifted to eyes to Becker quickly and back to Connor. Connor slightly motioned his head toward Becker. Jess nodded. Connor nodded slowly. "Yeah, sure thing Jess. I'll head into the other section of the trailer."

Connor grabbed the satellite phone and moved into the first section of the trailer. He closed the door behind him, leaving Jess and Becker along. The rain started pounding on the roof of the trailer, the only source of sound.

Becker was leaning against the counter behind Jess. From the reflection in the screen, she could see his head turned from her, looking out the back of the trailer. Jess took a slow breath.

"Becker, if you hate these creatures so much why did you come?" Jess asked. She looked over her shoulder, chancing a look at Becker.

Becker was no longer looking out the trailer, but on the floor. He said nothing, nor did he look up to Jess.

Jess spoke again. "What made you come here?"

Becker closed his eyes for a moment. He opened his eyes and tuned to face Jess. "I came for you."

Jess snorted lightly. "Me? After four years, you chose to come for me now?"

"I had my reasons for leaving then, Jess." Becker said.

"What?" Jess demanded. "What is the difference between then and now? What was so important four years ago that you saw fit to leave without saying anything?"

"I left to protect you." Becker yelled.

Jess was stunned for a moment. Then she regained her composure and fury. "_Protect me_? What the hell is that supposed to mean?"

Becker paused a moment. He'd never intended to discuss this with anyone, let alone Jess. He'd never expected to ever relive those moments of his life. "A few weeks after Australia, your uncle contacted me."

"Lester?"

"Burton." Becker answered. "He informed me of what the public's actions against the ARC employees. I thought that if I distanced myself from you before the hearings, they would see me more responsible than you."

"Becker I created the programing codes for the Park. I'm more responsible for that accident than you are. You're no more responsible than Captain Ryan." Jess replied.

"You were the only important thing left in my life, Jess. I just wanted keep you safe." Becker explained.

Jess turned from Becker. She stared at the screen, her eyes burning with tears. "How did that work for you, Captain?"

"I was dishonored from the service, publicly humiliated, and lost the most important person in my life. How do you think it worked out for me, Jessica?" Becker replied.

Before Jess or Becker could say anything more, Connor returned. He loudly burst through the door. He paused a moment, glancing between Becker and Jess. "Should I go again?"

"No Connor, I think Jess and I covered everything that needed to be cleared." Becker answered.

Connor nodded slowly. He walked over to Jess' side and slipped the phone back into her bag. "How's the upload coming?"

Jess quickly dried her eyes. "Almost done. What did Lester say?"

"He's got the restraining order ready for Prospero. All he's waiting on is information." Connor explained. "The moment Burton touches down back home the ARC's lawyers will be there to serve him the stock prices."

Jess nodded. "Excellent, that should be enough to hold of Burton until we're finished here."

Becker shook his head. "It won't be enough to stop him permanently. And his team's presence here has completely contaminated this expedition."

"True, but once Burton gets back home, Prospero's going to have enough to answer for without concerning the merge with the ARC." Jess explained.

Suddenly the trailer door opened. Connor, Becker, and Jess turned to the door. Emily hopped up the steps of the trailer, breathing heavily. Her clothes were soaked, clinging to her body. Her curled hair hung against her face, dripping. She pushed it out of her face and turned to Becker. "Get back. All of you get back."

Matt came up behind herm carrying the infant. The infant cried out in pain, its voice echoing throughout the trailer. Becker stepped across to Jess' side. Jess rose from her seat, moving against the table. Matt walked past them, toward the far end of the trailer. Emily grabbed the examination table and set it up against the wall.

"Are you two mad?" Becker demanded.

"Becker he's hurt!" Emily replied.

Matt set the infant on the table. "Get the box."

Emily dropped to the ground and lifted a large black case. She set it on the counter nearby and opened the lid. She pulled out a small scanner of a partible x-ray machine and turned on the machine. She carefully took the leg of the infant and scanned over the bloodied area.

"There it is. There's the fracture." Emily said.

"How bad is it?" Matt asked.

"If we don't set it, it'll be a matter of time before it dies." Emily explained.

"This is not a good idea." Connor said.

Emily turned to look over her shoulder. "Connor, you and Becker take Jess and meet up with Tom."

Connor nodded. He closed the computer and put it into Jess bag. Jess hadn't moved since she rose from her chair. She was staring intently at the infant Rex, frozen in fear. Becker grabbed his gear and turned to Jess. He noticed her intent star at the creature. He stepped into her line of sight.

"Jess, let's move." He said.

Jess blinked, breaking her gaze at the creature. She looked up at Becker. "Right."

Connor passed Jess her bag and opened the door. Connor hopped out into the rain first. Jess quickly followed after him. Becker grabbed his EMD and Jess' jacket before climbing out of the trailer. He kicked the door closed and jogged after the others.

Becker quickly caught up with Jess and Connor. The rain beat down on them, drenching them in seconds. The mud squished beneath their boots, tempting their footing. They jogged down the path toward the lift. The branches danced over them as they moved quickly, adding to the water accumulating to their clothing.

Tom was standing by the steel lift. He turned, hearing the footsteps coming up behind him. "What's going on?"

Connor jogged up first. "Oh you know, go to an island, see the dinosaurs, bring a baby T-Rex back into the trailer!"

"You've got to be kidding." Tom said.

Jess and Becker jogged up next. Jess stepped into the cage behind Connor. Becker turned to Tom. "Not hardly. Let's get up."

Tom nodded. He climbed in behind Becker and closed the gate. He moved to the controllers and pulled the lever. The rig creaked loudly and began rising form the ground. It rose quickly, rising to the higher branches of the tree. The rig shook lightly as it reached its destination limits. The lift was well hidden in the treetops, looking over the jungle area around it.

Becker turned from Tom. Jess was standing across from him, looking out toward the trailers. Her hands were gripping the railing tightly. Her knuckled were white, shaking against it. Water dripped from her face. Becker walked to her side. He draped he jacket over Jess' shoulder's, slightly startling her.

Jess turned her head toward Becker and calmed almost instantly. She slipped her bag from her shoulders and slipped her arms into the sleeves of the coat. "So much for moving on."

"Leaving the trailer is nothing to be ashamed of, Jess." Becker said.

"That's not exactly what I mean." Jess mumbled.

Becker frowned.

"Do you remember me telling you that my job and Connor's job aren't the same?" Jess asked.

Becker nodded.

"Well, the only reason Connor came is to photograph the Tyrannosaurus family. That was the one thing I couldn't do." Jess explained. She shook her head and snorted bitterly. "Five years and that's the one thing that still haunts me."

Becker lightly squeezed Jess' shoulder. "Everything heals in its own time, Jess."

Jess shook her head. "Five years isn't going to change what happened in the park Becker. It's not going to change the fact that only an inch and a half of glass was all that kept me from becoming that Rex's snack. Five years…and I still have nightmares about it."

"This time it's different, remember?" Becker said.

Suddenly the sound of the rain was overthrown by a vicious roar ripping through the jungle. Everyone turned quickly. A thunderous echo broke over the sound of the rain. Becker felt Jess freeze completely beside him. Connor stepped across the lift to the opposite edge. He pulled out his binoculars and looked out into the jungle. Becker and Tom stayed perfectly still in the rig.

"We've got a problem guys." Connor said.

Becker took the binoculars from Connor and looked out into the jungle. "Tom, is there any way we can contact the trailer?"

Tom grabbed the lift radio and passed it to Becker, never taking his eyes from the jungle. Becker took the radio and waited for a responded. He heard the thunderous footsteps growing closer to the lift.

"Come on, come on." Becker muttered.

No one answered.

"What a surprise." Becker said. He set the radio down. "How do I get down?"

Tom turned from the jungle. He reached into his bag and retrieved several cables from them. He attached one to the roof of the lift. He tossed the second belt to Becker. He tossed the rope over the edge of the lift. "Slip this around your waist."

"Becker what are you doing?" Jess asked.

Becker slipped the belt around his waist. He walked to the edge of the lift beside Tom.

"You squeeze this as your falling. The harder you squeeze, the slower you fall. If you don't squeeze at all, you hit the ground in two seconds." Tom explained.

"Got it." Becker nodded. Tom clasped Becker to the rope. Becker grabbed the top rail and lifted himself over the railing. He grabbed onto the railing, using his feet to keep himself on it.

Jess moved to the railing. "Becker don't do this."

"Someone needs to warn them, Jess." Becker said. "And I'm not about to send you after them, even if you are the fastest."

Jess shook her head. "You know much I hate heights Becker. Don't go."

"They're getting closer, Becker!" Connor warned.

Becker grabbed Jess' hand. "I'll be back. I promise."

Jess was silent for a moment. Her eyes glistened from forming tears. "Last time you promised me something, you left me."

"This time is different." Becker pulled himself up to Jess' level. He released the lower railing and pulled Jess toward him. His lips met Jess' quickly. He felt Jess stiffed in surprise, but soon returned the kiss. Becker released Jess and the railing simultaneously. Jess gasped and looked over the railing. Tom looked over the railing beside her. They watched as Becker hit the ground and quickly detached from the cable. Without a glance above him, Becker took off into the jungle toward the trailers.

"Personally I would have squeezed the clasped a little harder." Tom said.

Jess snorted lightly. "That's Becker for you."

"Tom, kill the light." Connor ordered.

Tom and Jess turned. Tom reached over to the lantern and turned it off. There was silence, save for the rain. They looked out into the darkness, listening to the thunderous steps ripped through the jungle. The trees swayed with each massive step. Connor, Jess, and Tom watched as the trees swayed up to them and beneath them.

* * *

><p>jess and becker sitting in a tree...no i'm not going that far.<p> 


	8. Chapter 8

Becker raced through the jungle back toward the trailers. He could hear the footsteps echoing behind him. His heart beat viciously within his chest. His arms pumped, pushing him faster through the jungle. He broke through the vegetation. He raced through the flatland to the trailers. He grabbed the handle and ripped the door open.

"For once, would you pick up the radio?" Becker asked. He jogged to the end of the trailer. "We need to get this thing out of here."

"Not we still need to-"

But Emily was cut short by the sound of a collision. They all turned quickly out the right window. The explorer rolled wildly across the flatland. The explorer groaned as it tumbled over the edge of the cliff. Its impact hundreds of feet below echoed up the cliff face.

Becker glanced to Matt and Emily. "Mum's not happy."

They stared out the window, waiting for the adult. A low rumble echoed from behind them. They all turned quickly to find the head of a Tyrannosaurs near the opposite window. Another growled caught their attention. The second parent stood near the next window. Becker stepped from the side window and moved against the back wall of the trailer. Emily, Matt, and Becker hung against the back window of the trailer, keeping from out of the sight of both parents. The parents looked into the trailer, looking at the infant lying on the table.

"This isn't hunting patterns. They're searching." Emily explained. "They came for their infant."

"Let's not disappoint them." Becker said.

Matt lifted the infant from the table. "Becker, keep that EMD onsite."

Emily moved in front of him, clearing everything from his path. Becker took up the EMD and followed behind them. Emily opened the trailer door. The head of the parent was only meters from her. Matt eased the infant to Emily and removed the muzzle from its mouth. Emily carefully set it on the ground. The infant hobbled from Emily to its parent. Matt pulled Emily back into the trailer and shut the door. They watched as the parents and infants disappeared into the night.

Suddenly the phone rang on the console. Becker shouldered his weapon and picked up the phone. "Tom?"

"_Yeah they're coming back into the jungle." _Tom answered.

"Good news. Connor and Jess alright?" Becker asked.

"_Yeah they're fine. Here's Jess."_ Tom said.

"_Becker is everyone alright?"_ Jess asked.

"Yeah everyone's fine, Jess. We're gonna head back to the lift in a few minutes. So stay there." Becker explained. He turned from the trailer to the window. He caught sight of something massive moving toward them. He dropped the phone, ignoring it clatter against the radio console. "Brace yourself!"

The trailer jerked violently, sending them into the far wall of the trailer. Becker slammed against the radio console. Emily and Matt hit the flat wall. Another ram turned the trailer onto the roof. Emily somehow flipped over in the tumble, sitting upright. Becker sat himself up and moved to the back window. The trailer jerked forward. Another jerk sent the trailer toward the edge of the cliff face. The Rex's roared as they shoved the trailers closer to the edge.

Becker turned to Matt and Emily. "They're pushing us over the cliff."

"Oh my god." Emily muttered.

Becker rose from the ground and moved back to the door. Matt pushed against the door, trying to break it from its hold. Becker kicked the door, but the door wouldn't budge. Another push sent the end of the trailer over the edge. The metal creaked in protested to the movements. It started teetering over, lifting the front wheels off the ground.

"Grab onto something!" Matt yelled. He grabbed onto the shelving unit.

Becker grabbed onto table.

The Rex's shoved the second trailer over the edge. With an echoing groan, the trailer slipped over the edge. The roof slammed against the cliff face. The force slammed them inside the trailer. The window grating broke off and tumbled down to the raging waves below. Anything not bolted or contained, fell onto the glass and clattered against it.

Emily held onto one of the cabinet handles. Suddenly the cabinet opened. Emily lost her grip and plummeted to the end go the trailer. She screamed as she fell. She hit the glass hard. Miraculously, the glass didn't shatter upon impact.

"EMILY!" Matt yelled.

Emily groaned against the glass. She opened her eyes and found herself lying on the glass. She carefully raised her head from the glass and looked down. The waves along the island cliff were vicious, hundreds of feet below them.

"Emily don't move!" Becker ordered.

The glass creaked beneath Emily.

"I'm coming down Emily. Hold on." Matt said. He eased himself from the shelving unit, getting his footing as he climbed down. He eased his way along the trailers wall down to Emily.

Emily eased herself upright, the glass creaking beneath her weight. She reached for the edge of the glass. She eased her body toward the edge, but the glass seemed to bend. Emily stopped moving and whimpered in fear.

Matt hovered several feet above Emily. He lowered his hand above Emily. "Give me your hand."

Emily glanced over her shoulder.

"Give me your hand. Em." Matt said.

Becker started easing his way down to the end of the trailer. He glanced across the trailer and caught sight of the radio. It hung by its cable, which was slowly coming undone. Becker reached across the trailer for the radio, but he was too far. The cable was stretching to its limits. Becker readjusted his grip and reached out for it again. He was only inches from the radio. Suddenly pain flared up in his leg, causing him to recoil just as the radio cable snapped.

"HEADS UP!" Becker yelled.

The radio crashed onto the glass, shattering it completely. Emily screamed as her only form of safety was shattered in seconds. She hung in the air for a moment before gravity took her. Her body swung through the broken widow over the cliff face. She looked up at Matt, holding her hand.

Becker eased his way down to the window. He moved beside Matt and took Emily's second hand. They lifted Emily back into the trailed. Emily wrapped her arms around Matt, holding on for dear life. Becker leaned against the wall, exhaling deeply.

Suddenly a panicked beeping echoed through the trailer. Becker frowned and turned to Matt. They looked up through the trailer. Someone was coming.

Tom sped through the forest in the jeep. From the lift they'd seen everything that had happened. He'd climbed down as fast as he could, racing to help the others. The jeep burst from the jungle in front of the trailers. Tom climbed out of the car, running toward the trailers.

"Becker! Emily! Matt!" he yelled.

"We're in here!" Becker called.

"I'm coming, hold on!" Tom called. He ran to the trailer door and pulled the handle. But the handle was locked. "Damnit!" he ran to the front of the trailer. The windshield had been smashed in. Tom heaved himself up into the trailer. He ran through the first have to the end of the trailer. He knelt down and looked into the second trailer.

"Is everybody alright?" Tom asked. "Do you need anything?"

"We need rope!" Becker answered.

"Got it, hold on!" Tom said. He turned and ran out of the trailer. He ran back to the jeep and grabbed the rope from his jeep. He ran to a nearby tree stump and tied it around. He pulled it hard, ensuring it was tight. He ran back to the trailer and tossed the rope into the trailer. He hauled himself into the trailer and dragged the rope down into the second trailer.

"Here you go!" Tom called.

Suddenly the trailer shuddered loudly. Tom looked around the trailer. He noticed the background moving.

"The trailer's slipping!" Becker yelled.

Tom turned and raced out of the trailer. He jumped onto the muddy ground and raced back to his jeep. He dropped to the ground and grabbed the towing cable beneath the guard. He pulled as much of the cable as he could and ran back to the trailers. He wrapped his arm around the trailer guard, slowly being dragged with the trailer. He slipped the cable around the guard and latched at back around the cable. The trailer stopped falling, hanging partially off the ground.

Tom dragged himself back up to his feet and ran back to the jeep. He revved the engine and threw it in reverse. He stepped on the glass and swerved the car. Slowly, the jeep heaved the trailer back onto the ground. Tom revved the engine again.

Over the revving of the jeep and the pounding of the rain, Tom heard a low thumping sound. He turned his head as the two adult Rex's returned from the jungle. Both stepped around the jeep, lowering their heads. Tom looked on both side of him. Both heads were on each side of the front windows.

With a loud roar, the Rex bit into the railing of the jeep, ripping it off. Tom was immediately open to the rain and the creatures. He dropped into his seat, still pressing the gas. He couldn't let the others fall. The Rex ripped out the passenger seat, casing the airbags to deploy. Tom reached into the back of the jeep. He grabbed the strap of his EMD and pulled. But the EMD was caught on something, preventing him from fully retrieving his weapon. The Rex came back. Its massive teeth latched onto Tom's leg and heaved him out of the car.

by tom :(


	9. Chapter 9

Emily was climbing up the rope. She'd managed to climb a third of the way out of the trailer. Matt had started climbing behind, leaving Becker to wait. Suddenly the trailer shuddered loudly and slipped from the edge. Becker quickly tightened his grip and held onto the rope. The trailer fell around them fast. The rope fell against the cliff face, sending them against the cliff. The trailers plummeted hundreds of feet to the ground below. The trailers erupted into a massive fireball, quickly extinguished by the ocean.

Emily held onto the rope and used the cliff face to climb. She bit her lip, concentrating on holding the now wet rope. She groaned as she heaved herself up the cliff side. She grabbed the edge of the cliff and heaved herself up. Her head rose over the edge. A hand came down to her. Emily looked up at the person and took the hand.

Wilder lifted her up from the edge. Emily moved from the edge for a moment. She turned back and helped Matt over the edge. She looked back at the flatland. Wilder's entire team was joined around the area. Wilder heaved Becker over the edge, joining the others. Becker leaned over the ground, breathing heavily. He looked up, glaring at Wilder. Wilder looked down at him, sharing the same distain.

"Becker!"

Becker turned from Wilder. Jess was running toward him. She dropped into the mud in front of him and wrapped her arms around him. Becker exhaled deeply. He wrapped his arms around her small figure, holding her close.

"Where's Tom?" Becker asked.

Jess pulled back. She frowned. "He didn't come back?"

Jess' words hit him hard. She didn't know what had happened to him. She hadn't seen anything. Neither had he, but he could put together what had happened to him. Becker pulled Jess close to him again. If only for another second longer, they were safe.

The rain had stopped pouring down on them. Becker, Connor, Matt, Emily, and Jess stood together. Wilder and his team surrounded them, searching through the debris of the trailers. Matt's arm was wrapped around Emily's shoulder, holding her close. Becker wore his old coat, given to him by Jess. Jess stood beside him. Her arms were folded across her chest, keeping herself warm. Connor was standing behind her.

Wilder was walking around the campsite. "Our communication equipment's been destroyed. And unless your radio and satellite phone were in the trailers-"

"They were." Becker answered.

Wilder sighed. "Then we're stuck here. Stuck together, thanks to you people."

"We came here to document. You came to pillage." Emily said.

One of Wilder's men walked around them, eying Emily.

Matt caught the man's actions. "Back away."

The man's brows rose, feigning fear.

"Ross." Wilder said.

Ross turned and walked way.

"Our expedition is none of your concern, though with the trespassing and sabotage activities, you can expect to hear from my attorneys." Burton explained.

"This island is the property of the ARC, which is neither in your control, nor will it ever be. If anyone is trespassing here, it's you." Jess snapped.

Burton eyed Jess over. "Ever the optimist, Jessica. But rest assured. Change is coming."

Jess smirked. "Don't be so sure. What's the public going to say once they've seen Prospero's treatment of these animals?"

Burton walked up to Jess. Jess lowered her arms, unafraid. "Where's the footage?"

"In Lester's hands. And the ARC's attorneys will be ready for you and your men the second you land." Jess explained.

Burton snorted. "Ever the wild story teller, Jessica. Just like your friends here."

"Is that how to deal with losing, Phillip?" Becker asked. He stepped between Jess and Burton. "Destroy all sense of credibility? Turn them into liars, just to keep yourself in the public's good graces?"

"It worked for you, didn't Becker?" Christine asked.

A fist flew fast through the air, slamming into Christine's jaw. Christine back peddled from Burton's side, stumbling in the mud. For a second, no one moved. Christine held her jaw, slowly looking up. Jess was standing by Becker's side, exhaling deeply. Her right hand was clenched into a tight fist.

"You little bitch!" Christine snapped. She jumped onto her feet and charged Jess.

Jess moved toward Christine, but Becker wrapped his arm around Jess' waist and pulled her behind him. Jess struggled in Becker's grasp, trying to go back for Christine. Matt and Connor stepped between Christine and Becker. Wilder and another man grabbed Christine.

"Back off Jess." Becker said.

"Enough!" Wilder ordered. He pulled Christine back.

"Knock it off!" Emily snapped. She moved between the warring parties. "Listen, by moving the baby Rex into our camp, it's a possibility we've changed the adults territory pattern."

"Their what?" Burton asked.

"It's why they came back and destroyed the trailers." Matt answered.

"They now feel the need to protect this area." Emily continued. "So we have to move right now before they decide to come back."

"Move where? The boat? Our airlift? Either way they're waiting for a call which we can't make." Christine replied.

Jess turned toward the group. "That's not…entirely true."

Christine eyes Jess closely. "Excuse me?"

Jess shook her head and stepped out of Becker's reach,

"Jess is right." Burton said. "There's a radio tower in the old ARC compound."

"How's is still running?" Connor asked.

"Thermal power. That way it never needs replenishing." Jess explained.

"Where is it?" Wilder asked.

Burton reached into his bag and pulled out a map. "Several miles inland. A few days hike from here. But that's not our problem."

"And what is?" Wilder asked.

"Velociraptor's." Burton stated.

Connor's jaw dropped. He turned around from the group. "You've got to be kidding me."

Emily winced and lowered her head. Matt lightly squeezed her shoulder.

"The inferred satellite images located the compound perimeter as their prime nesting grounds." Jess explained. "Getting to compound will be hard enough, but getting in is another problem entirely."

"Wait, what's a Veloci-"

"Velociraptor." Emily corrected. "Carnivores, pack hunters. Two meter's tall, medium length snout, incredible vision in day and night, and massive claws slashing claws on feet and hands. Not to mention the Rex's may continue to track us if they view us as a threat."

"Well this is all very exciting but I think we should press on." Burton said.

Wilder turned to Becker. "What weapons do you have?"

Becker turned to the others. "One EMD rifle and two pistols."

"It'll have to do." Wilder said. "And seeing as the Rex just fed we won't stalk us for food."

"_Just fed_? I 'm assuming you're talking about Tom. You might want to show a little respect he saved our lives by giving his!" Becker snapped.

"Then his troubles are over. "Christine replied. "Everyone knows that predators don't hunt when they're not hungry."

"Saddle up! Let's move out!" Wilder ordered.

Becker briefly looked to Matt. Matt shared the exasperated look and started walking with the group. Becker turned to Jess. He nodded slowly and walked toward him. Becker slung the EMD rifle around his shoulder and walked with Jess. If the animals didn't kill them, it was a good chance that Wilder's team would.

and we're off to see...we'll...anybut but the raptors eeek.


	10. Chapter 10

The rain had started up hours later. The recovering soil had turned to mud once more. The clothes had become heavy with water, dragging them onward. The group moved in a line, several people wide. Every weapon that had survives was out, strung around the shoulders of the wielders. They'd made good distance from the trailers, even though the Prospero encampment remains.

Becker walked up behind Burton. "I haven't had the chance to wish you luck on your business venture. You're off to a promising start."

Burton glanced to Becker. "My team remains intact, I'm sorry for the loss of your man."

Becker snorted lightly. "Don't pretend to be sorry, Burton, you're physically and emotionally incapable of being human. And whatever you've promised these men for their services, you won't deliver. It's your nature."

"Such is your nature to tell tales to the public." Burton replied. "But rest assured when we return, the world will know the actions of the ARC's presence on this island and the damage you people have caused."

"Now who's lying?" Becker asked. "You come here to export these creatures as if they-"

"They are none of your concern, Becker. I suggest you mind your own business." Burton replied.

"The things men do for public favor." Becker said.

"Perhaps you should try it, Becker. You might be able to go work without a laugh on your account." Burton explained.

Becker grabbed Burton's arm. "Lies will only get you so far Burton. Sooner or later, you'll be seen for what you really are. And I'll be there when you realize that."

Burton said nothing. Becker released Burton and continued with the group. He walked ahead, regrouping with the others. He came up behind Jess and Connor.

Connor looked over his shoulder as Becker joined them. "What was that about?"

Becker glanced back to Burton. "Just finishing up an old conversation."

Connor nodded. "You win?"

"Hell yes." Becker smirked.

Connor snorted. "Right on."

Becker glanced down to Jess. Her arms were folded in front of her chest as she walked. Her clothes, like everyone else's, were soaked through, clinging to her body. "Jess can you explain why I'm wearing your coat while it's pouring?"

Jess glanced up. "Because it's your coat. I just returned it to you."

Becker shook his head. "Jess you're soaked through."

"So's Connor." Jess stated.

"Connor's also wearing a coat." Becker said.

"And I'm leaving this conversation." Connor said. He quickened his pace and moved with Matt and Emily.

Jess looked back toward Burton. "Looks like whatever you said to Burton has him scared."

Becker looked back. "Good."

"Can I ask you something, Becker?" Jess asked.

"Yeah."

"Do you think we'll get off this island?" Jess asked.

Becker looked down at Jess. Her tied up hair clung to the back of her neck. Rain slid down her cold color face. She was most likely bordering on exhaustion, like he was. They were trapped on a dangerous island, most likely being hunted. They had a fraction of their supplies and were moving into the most dangerous part of the island. Still, looking into Jess eyes, Becker could find it in him to think differently.

"Yeah. We'll get off this island, Jess." Becker answered. "By the way, where'd you learn how to throw a punch like that?"

Jess smiled lightly. "You taught me."

"I did, didn't I?" Becker replied.

Whether he was saying it because it was true or whether it was just to make her feel better, Jess didn't know. Nor did she care. Suddenly her foot caught the edge of a slippery patch of mud. Jess gasped as she stumbled into the puddle, splashing water and mud all over her pants.

Becker quickly took her hand and lifted her to her feet. Jess smiled when he kept hold of her hand after she'd risen again. She stepped closer toward Becker. Jess felt something against her wrist and looked down. She caught sight of something silver on Becker's wrist. It took her a moment with the limited lighting, but Jess recognized her charm bracelet she'd given to him years ago. Jess smiled and looked up. Becker looked and his wrist and smirked. Apparently she wasn't the only one who held onto something.

The trek across the island was hard. The heavy rain had soaked the ground, causing mud holes and marshlands. Large amounts of time were spent taking cautious routes, avoiding problematic areas of the island. The animals had stayed away from the group, but that did not keep them from being cautious. At every sound, someone would look out, raising their weapon toward the noise. But the trek never stopped, for nothing or no one.

By mid-morning, the assembly was well into jungle along the gam trail. The pace had slowed due to massive exhaustion. The mud was caked over every boots. Every shred of clothing was still heavy with rain water. Exhaustion and tempers flared as did the humidity. Men dropped along the trail, forcing others to get them up on their feet.

By nightfall, the assembly had reached the ridge. But the lack of sunlight had postponed the excursion down the ridge. The team had settled for a few hours rest. Anyone with a bag used it as ground support with their weapons loaded and ready for use. Jess and Emily managed to pitch their tent, left over from their earlier excursion alone on the island. The others were asleep near the tent.

Emily was lying on her side, her back to Jess. She sighed and rolled onto her back. Despite the exhausting day, she couldn't sleep. "Jess, you awake?"

Jess rolled onto her side toward Emily. "Yes."

"Do you mind if I ask you something?" Emily asked.

"Is it going to take my mind off this island?" Jess asked.

"Probably."

"Go ahead."

Emily rolled onto her stomach. She reached out in front of her and slowly turned on the lantern. She turned her head toward Jess. "What went through your mind when you saw Becker yesterday?

Jess' eyes slowly drew from Emily. She rolled onto her back and stared up at the ceiling. "Honestly, I was so thrilled I nearly hugged him."

"What stopped you?"

"I remembered that he left." Jess answered. She rolled onto her stomach and laid her head on her arms. "God, I was so happy to see him. It took everything I had not to run into his arms…or hit him for leaving."

Emily smiled lightly. "I was surprised by your self-control, Jess."

Jess snorted. "Well, believe me that was more control than I ever thought I had."

Emily laughed lightly.

"I guess something good did come of this trip." Jess said.

"What?" Emily asked.

Jess smiled lightly. "I finally learned why he left."

Emily gently rubbed Jess back. "And when we get off, you two can finally piece yourselves back together."

"I don't think it'll be that easy Em." Jess said.

"It could be." Emily said.

Jess nodded. "Maybe."

Emily laid her head down on the ground and closed her eyes. Jess reached for the lantern and turned it off. She buried herself in Becker's jacket and closed her eyes. The exhaustion was finally kicking in. She felt herself slowly giving into the exhaustion.

Suddenly the ground trembled beneath her, waking her. Emily opened her eyes a moment and waited. When she heard and felt nothing, she closed her once again. But not a second later did the ground tremble and a deep rumble cause her to open her eyes. Emily lay awake, listening. She could hear the rumble growing closer, and the tremors growing stronger. She frowned and looked above her. Her eyes fell upon the shadow of her bloody coat hanging above them. Then realization hit her hard. The blood! It was the blood of the baby Rex!

Emily rolled onto her side and reached over for Jess. She grabbed Jess' shoulder and shook her awake. "Jess."

Jess moaned. "What is it?"

"We have a problem." Emily whispered.

Jess opened her eyes. "What kind of problem."

A low rumble at the mouth of the tent alerted the girls to another presence. Emily carefully lowered her arm onto the ground. Jess' eyes widened in fear. She buried her face into the coat, praying she could keep herself quit. The mouth of the tent was slowly pushed open. The snout of a Tyrannosaurus slowly peeked into the tent.

* * *

><p>aahh nothing like girl talk in a tent. i'm sorry i'm not being funny here with my comments btw.<p> 


	11. Chapter 11

Outside the tent, Becker watched the light turn off. He rolled onto his back, laying his head in his hands. He stared up at the sky, thinking about what he'd just heard. He couldn't deny that he'd felt the same way when he saw Jess. Becker also couldn't deny that he had royally screwed up.

_I swear if I ever get off this island, I'll do things right._ Becker thought. He inhaled deeply and closed his eyes.

Not two seconds later, did the ground seem to tremble. Becker opened his eyes and listened. He heard a low rumble in the distance, accompanied by the ground trembling. Becker rose from the ground, sitting up. He looked around the area. They trees swayed with slight breeze. The sky was completely clear of clouds.

Upon another tremble of the earth, Becker caught sight of rippled in the water from a nearby puddle. The ripples died with the tremor, only to return upon the next tremor. As the tremors increased, as did their strength. He could hear the rumble growing ever closer with the tremors, but Becker still couldn't see anything yet.

Becker reached out with his leg and nudged Connor.

Connor moaned, but didn't rise.

Becker kicked him again, this time waking Connor.

"What's goin' on" Connor asked.

"Quiet." Becker said.

Another tremor.

"Did you feel that?" Becker asked.

"Damn." Connor muttered.

"What is it?" Becker asked.

"You really don't wanna know." Connor replied.

Becker reached for Matt and kicked him awake.

"What the hell?" Matt asked.

"Quiet. We've got a problem." Becker said.

"What kind of problem?" Matt asked.

Connor looked behind them. He slowly raised his hand, pointing behind them. "That kind of problem.

Slowly, Becker and Matt turned to look over their shoulders. Standing several meters behind them was an adult Tyrannosaurus Rex. It was bent over the ground with its snout already inside the tent. Becker slowly reached for the EMD.

"Oh my god." Matt muttered.

"What do we do?" Connor asked.

"We have to get the girls out without making any sudden movement." Becker answered.

"How?" Connor asked.

"I'm working on it." Becker hissed.

"If we shoot we could agitate it and cause a stampede." Matt said.

"And if we don't we could lose Emily and Jess." Becker replied.

Suddenly a scream pierced through the silence of the night. They turned quickly toward the scream. One of the men had woken from the sound. He was screaming on the ground, starring at the Rex. The men around him all woke quickly, finding the Rex quickly. Soon it was a chorus and screaming and men running form the Rex. The Rex's head rose, taking the tent with it. It flipped off the ten and roared loudly. It roared and started chasing after the stream of fleeing men.

"Damnit." Becker cursed. He slung the EMD strap over his shoulder. "Come on."

They rose from the ground and moved from the Rex's path. They crouched low to the ground, waiting for the Rex to pass them. They watched as the other team scattered into the jungle, with the adult Rex following them.

Becker readied himself to step out of the brush.

Matt grabbed his arm, stopping. "Wait."

"What?" Becker asked.

Matt pointed out. "Look."

Becker looked out again. For a moment, he couldn't see anything. Then, amidst the tree trunks and brush, Becker caught sight of the second adult Rex in the jungle. It hadn't made itself known to the others yet, bidding its time. A smaller group of men turn directions, running out the reach of the first Rex, toward the hiding Rex. The Rex lunged down, swinging its massive jaws down. Someone screamed in terror as the Rex lifted its jaws, holding someone within them.

"There they are!" Connor called.

Becker and Matt followed Connor's directions. Several meters from them, in the middle of the chaos, they could see Emily and Jess weaving their way through the crowd, trying to break free of its influence. Unfortunately, the Rex was close behind them. The Rex dipped its head down low and swung back. The force sent several people tumbling to the ground, including Jess. Emily turned quickly. She tried moving back for Jess, but the other's kept pushing her away.

"Jess!" Becker called. He rose to his feet.

Matt grabbed his arm. "Stop!"

"What?" Becker asked.

Matt pointed off. "The other Rex is coming!"

Becker turned to where Matt was pointing off. Sure enough, against his deepest wishes, the second Rex was charging from the through the jungle toward them. Connor and Matt rose to their feet as fast as they could. They moved out of the Rex's path. The Rex charged through the field, joining the first one. The team scattered through the jungle.

Emily weaved her way through the stampede of men, managing to meet up with the others. "We lost Jess!"

"I know." Becker said.

"What do we do?"

"Head toward the river. You can follow it to the compound." Becker said. He leapt a fallen log.

"What about you?" Matt asked.

"I'm going back for Jess." Becker said. He veered off through the jungle, out of sight of the charging Rex. He slipped behind a tree and watched the Rex charge through the Jungle after the others and the separated Prospero men. He waited another few seconds before he headed back toward the remnants of the camp.

The jungle grew thick as they drew from the field. Several of Prospero's team followed them into the jungle, bringing one of the Rex's after them. They weaved around trees and hopped fallen branches. The Rex roared, till following them. Matt glanced back. The Rex was easily keeping up with them, stomping on anything that stood in its path, even a fallen man. Matt lifted his EMD and fired. His shot hit the Rex dead on, but only delayed its movements. He adjusted the settings on the rifle and readied another shot. The Rex roared and snapped its jaws at Matt. Matt dove out of the Rex's range behind a tree. The Rex continued on with the others. He jogged out of the Rex's path, still heading of the river.

Matt broke through the forest line right beside the river. To his left, the river continued for a few meters before it dropped over the cliff. To his right, Emily, and Connor broke through the forest line several meters away. They needed to cross the river before they made the way down the ridge. But with the Rex right behind them, taking the river down might be the safest way.

"Now what?" Connor asked.

"Take your pick. The river or the Rex." Matt said.

A loud roar from behind caught their attention. Matt raised his EMD and waited for the Rex. Through the jungle burst the Rex burst through the jungle, charging them. Matt opened fire, but the Rex kept coming at them.

"Into the river!" Matt ordered. He moved backwards into the riverbed.

The cold water hit them all. It cut through them like knives. Matt felt the bitter cold hit him before he'd gone knee-deep, sending massive shivers up his spine. They wadded deeper into the river, putting as much distance between them and the Rex. The riverbed rocky, filled with dozens of smooth rocks and sudden drops. The Rex roared at them. Slowly stepping into the riverbed with them. Matt watched its massive foot ease into the water and slip. The Rex recoiled its foot from the water, but the repercussion had already begun.

A small wave rippled from the riverside, towards the others. The cold wave washed over them, sending the icy water crashing over them. As the water came over him, Matt had seconds to take a quick breath. The icy water fell over him, sending him into the dark depths of the river. He reached the surface with a gasp. His foot scrapped the bottom of the riverbed, but the current had him. Just meters from him, Connor and Emily were in the current with him. Connor dipped under the surface for several seconds before he resurfaced. The current drove them toward the waterfall, dropping into the lagoon below. Despite their attempts to swim to the opposite bank, the currents grasp was too strong. Matt watched helplessly as the edge grew closer by the seconds. He closed his eyes as he reached the ledge. And for a moment, he hung in midair.

* * *

><p>i think i speak for everyong when i say...DIVE! DIVE! DIVE!<p> 


	12. Chapter 12

Jess jogged breathlessly through the jungle. She'd been on her own since she and Emily had gotten separated in the Rex's stampede. Frankly, Jess was impressed she'd survived the stampede and the Rex's. Now if only she could regroup with the others before she somehow found herself in trouble without a weapon.

She looked up at the sky, hoping to get some form of bearings. The stars had come out, but as Jess had never memorized the stars, they only provided her with a form of light. She looked down from the sky. She bit her lip and started off in a direction. Jess moved quietly through the jungle, looking around every few paces. She kept listening beyond her own movements for anything else.

Jess came around a large tree and froze. Her eyes fell upon a massive form approaching her. She watched as the Rex came walking toward her. She wanted to run, but she remembered what Emily and Matt had told her weeks back. The Rex's vision was based on movement. If she stayed perfectly still, it would move on and leave her be. Jess closed her eyes, not wanting to see it grow closer. She felt the earth tremble with each step of the massive creature.

The trembling grew stronger as the creature grew closer. Jess closed her eyes tightly, praying she could keep calm. Her hands trembled at her side as she waited. Screams filled her ears. She heard crunching metal and shattering glass. Jess took a slow breath, ignoring the memories of the last park. It was then she noticed that the tremors had grown still. Jess willed herself to open her eyes. She stood alone in the forest. Jess exhaled deeply, leaning back against the tree.

Suddenly something slammed into the side of Jess' head. She was thrown forward onto the ground. Jess gasped painfully, clutching her head. She looked behind her to find Christine standing by the tree. She propped her rifle against the tree and set her pack beside it.

"No soldier here to help you this time." She said.

Jess rose to her feet. "This is hardly the time."

Christine looked off into the jungle. "I disagree Miss Parker. One sharp sound and that Rex comes back. Chances are you'll team will never know what happened here."

Jess shook her head. "And you're willing to risk your own life just to end mine?"

"The way I see it, I'm not getting off this island as it is." Christine replied. "Thanks to your people."

Jess glanced around the jungle, hoping they were alone. She turned back toward Christine just as a fist slammed into her face. Jess stumbled backwards onto the ground. She looked up as Christine swung her foot, kicking Jess in the ribs. Jess cried out in pain as the air was forced from her lungs. She tried to move, only to have Christine kick her down to the ground. Jess reached out across the ground and started dragging herself away. Christine followed alongside Jess, stomping her foot down onto her back. Jess groaned and kicked herself around. She kicked out her legs, tripping Christine. Christine gasped and staggered toward the ground, knocking over her rifle in the process.

A single shot fired into the silent air. Jess froze immediately. She looked around frantically for any sign of movement. Christine was still on the ground, pushing herself up. The ground began to tremble beneath them. Jess rose to her feet and turned slowly.

"We have to move." Jess said.

Christine rose from the ground with her rifle in her hand. "Then go."

Jess shook her head. "You can't stay here. If it see's you-"

Christine raised her rifle at Jess.

"Don't." Jess pleaded.

Christine reached for the trigger.

Jess looked behind Christine. Her eyes grew wide. She opened her mouth, but it was too late. The jaws of T-Rex clamped down around Christine's body. Christine jerked at the motion. The rifle fell from her hands, falling to the ground. Christine screamed as the Rex lifted her into the air and devoured her. Jess closed her eyes and covered her ears as Christine's cries died quickly and horrifically.

Jess opened her eyes again and slowly moved from the safety of the tree. She turned quickly and started running through the jungle. She pushed herself, trying to put as much distance between herself of the Rex. Tears fell down her cheeks as she ran. She couldn't hear anything beyond the pounding of her heartbeat in her ears.

Suddenly something grabbed her from the side, pulling her. Jess screamed, only to have something cover her mouth. Jess fought to free herself, but something had wrapped around her body.

"Jess it's me."

Jess stopped fighting. She looked up to see Becker. Becker lowered his hand from Jess mouth. Jess buried her face into chest and cried. Becker held onto Jess' shoulder, gently rubbing them.

"I couldn't stop her." Jess sobbed.

"I know. I saw." Becker whispered.

A deep growl echoed around them. Becker's head looked up from the ground. Jess turned around in his arms. Several meters from them stood the second Rex. Jess' grip on Becker's arm tightened in fear. Becker held Jess firmly in his arms. The Rex's heard rose higher into the air.

"Becker?" Jess asked.

"Run." Becker ordered. He pushed her to the side, away from the Rex.

The Rex roared and charged after them. Becker and Jess sprinted through the jungle. The Rex's step thundered behind them. Becker turned and fired several shots. The Rex slowed, but didn't stop. Becker turned back around and kept following Jess. The Rex roared and snapped its jaws at Becker. Becker weaved around the trees, hoping to lose the creature within them. The Rex weaved around the trees, avoiding each attempt Becker had at losing it. Becker and Jess broke through the tree line quickly. Suddenly the ground vanished beneath their feet as they plummeted down into the lagoon below.

Becker dragged himself toward the lagoon's edge. He stumbled to his knees, gasping for air. His muscles ached and trembled from the stress and cold temperature of the water. He turned from the jungle, looking back at the lagoon. He was good hundred meters from the main water of the lagoon. He winced as pain shot through his right leg. Becker ignored his leg and rose from the water. He looked around for any sign of Jess.

"Jess!" Becker called. He looked around the area, but he couldn't see Jess anywhere. "Jess!"

"Oi! Becker!"

Becker turned. Connor came stumbling down to the river bed. His hair and clothes stuck to his face.

"You alright?" Becker asked.

Connor nodded then slipped back into the water. "Yeah mate. Just fine."

Becker walked to Connor and helped him out of the water. "Have you seen the others?"

Connor nodded. "Yeah, Matt and Emily are on their way over here."

Becker turned back to the lagoon. He scanned along the opposite bank. "What about Jess?"

Connor frowned. "I dunno. We lost her after the two of you went over the cliff."

"I was afraid of that." Becker said. "Jess!"

"Jess!" Connor called.

"Jessica!" Becker yelled.

"We'll find her, mate. Don't worry." Connor said.

Becker started walking along the bank. "I know. But I'm more worried of when we'll find her."

Becker followed the bank back toward the main lagoon pool. He exchanged glances between the lagoon itself and the bank. Every passing second, he grew more and more anxious. He called out again. "Jess!"

"Becker!"

Becker turned quickly. Jess was staggering along the water's edge toward him. Her backpack dripped against her back. Her clothes were soaked and clung to her small body. She was shivering heavily as she walked toward him. Becker broke into a run and met her, pulling her into his arms.

"Are you alright?" he asked.

Jess nodded. "Yeah. I'm fine."

Connor jogged up to them. "We need to get going."

* * *

><p>aaaaannnd we're back!<p> 


	13. Chapter 13

The team slowly emerged from the thick jungle line. They were met with a large, open, grassy field. They stopped several meters from the forest edge and surveyed the field. Becker and Matt exchanged glances. They entered slowly, keeping close together. Matt took the point with Becker in the rear. The walked quickly, but cautiously. Jess walked in the middle of the group, between Emily and Abby. She looked around cautiously, trying to get a mental map in her head.

"Jess, any idea how far we are from the complex?" Matt asked.

"A mile. Maybe less." Jess answered.

Connor moved alongside her. "You said the raptors nest around the complex, right?"

Jess nodded.

"How large is their nesting area?" Connor asked.

Jess thought for a moment. She'd been so worried about regrouping with the others' she'd forgotten about the Raptors. "I don't know."

"So we could-whoa!" Connor stumbled onto the ground.

Matt stopped and turned. He shined his EMD light on Connor. Connor groaned and pushed himself onto his hands.

"Are you alright?" Emily asked.

Connor nodded. "Yeah, just tripped on a root."

Becker looked down at Connor. His eyes drew to Connor's legs. "That's not a root, mate."

Connor, and everyone else, looked at his feet. Matt shined his light, illuminating the horror. Connor had tripped over a dismembered arm. His pant legs were already covered in blood, which meant it was still fresh. Connor crawled quickly form the arm in disgust. Matt knelt down by the arm and examined it.

"It's not more than an hour old." Emily said.

Matt nodded and looked around. "Which means they're probably still around."

"Look." Jess pointed.

Matt shined his light in Jess' indication. His light fell over a bloodied pack. He picked it up and examined it, carful of the blood. "It's one of Wilder's men."

Emily took the pack from him and opened it up. She pulled out a pistol.

"Hold onto that." Matt said.

"Look I think we should-" Becker's sentenced died when he heard a deep hiss nearby. He turned slowly, facing the direction of the sound. He could see nothing but grass, but he knew something was out there.

The hissing started echoing around them all, encircling them together. Matt and Connor both aimed their EMD's, aiming in different directions. Emily slung the pack over her back and aimed the pistol.

"They're circling us." Emily said.

"Anyone got any ideas?" Connor asked.

"Yeah. Keep up and stick together." Becker answered.

"What?"

"Run!" Matt ordered.

The team burst into a run through the grass. They could hear the hissing and the motion of the grass behind them. Becker glanced around and fired blindly behind them. The grass whipped at their faces as they ran. They moved without direction, except away from the danger that was chasing them. They could all hear the growling and hissing growing closer behind them.

Suddenly they could see the end of the tall grass just ahead of them. Connor was running in the lead with Jess and Emily right behind him. Matt and Becker took the rear, firing blindly into the grass. Connor burst through the grass. His foot came down, only to find nothing beneath it. Connor cried out as he stumbled down the hillside. Emily and Jess cried out as they followed down after him. They rolled down the hillside, bumping into rocks and the ground. They rolled to stop at the bottom of the hill.

Connor rolled into a tree, slamming his back against it. He winced at the impact. He pushed himself from the tree and looked around.

Emily rolled onto her stomach on flat ground. She gasped loudly, trying to regain the air that had been knocking from her lungs. She rolled onto her back, breathing heavily.

Jess managed to roll on top of Becker's chest just beneath the hillside.

"Sorry." She said. She climbed off of Becker chest and sat up.

"It's all right." Becker said. He pushed himself upright on his elbows.

Matt had rolled the furthest, nearly running into a dead animal carcass. He winced and rose to his feet. "Everyone alright?"

"Define alright?" Connor asked, rising to his feet. His hand was on his back, trying to rub out the pain.

"Alive." Matt answered, walking to Emily.

"Then yeah. I think we're alright." Connor answered.

Matt took Emily's hand and helped her up. Emily winced and drew her hand from Matt. She cradled her wrist in her other hand. Matt carefully looked at her wrist.

"Just a bad sprain." Matt explained.

"I'll survive." Emily said.

Jess looked around the area. Dinosaur carcasses covered the ground. Flies and insects buzzed around loudly. The air smelled bitter, fouled by the carcasses. She looked around the jungle and caught sight of something. She squinted her eyes, hoping to improve her vision. It was metal! Metal protruding from the jungle line. The complex!

"Guys!" Jess called.

Everyone turned to Jess.

"Is that what I think it is?" Matt asked.

"I think so." Jess answered.

"Then let's get moving." Becker said. He rose from the ground. Before he even took a step his leg painfully gave out, sending him back onto the ground. He cringed in pain.

Jess dropped to his side. "What's wrong?"

"My leg seized up." Becker winced. "Probably from all the strain."

"Oh no." Jess gasped. She gently ran her hand over his leg, feeling the spasm. She sighed and turned back to the others. "Muscle spasm. Any moving could cause permanent damage. He's not going anywhere."

Becker shook his head. "Don't wait for me, just go."

"We're all getting off the island mate." Matt said. He looked back at the compound. "Jess, do you know the frequency for the radio?"

Jess nodded. "Yes."

"Connor, you and Emily stay here with Becker." Matt said. "Jess and I'll head into the complex and send out the message."

"Wait." Emily said. She pulled the pistol from her bag. "You're going to need this."

Jess frowned. "But what about-?"

"We still have two EMD's. We'll be fine." Becker said. "Get going."

Jess rose from the ground. She gave Becker a quick kiss on his cheek and smiled lightly. Becker returned the smile. Jess turned and started jogging with Matt through the jungle. They were lost in the thick vegetation within seconds.

Becker watched the jungle for a few moments more. He grabbed his rifle. "Emily, take this."

Emily frowned but took the rifle.

"Connor, give me a hand." Becker said.

"What are you doing? Jess said if you move-"

"Then I'll take the damage, but I'm not going to sit in the middle of a raptor feeding ground and wait to die." Becker said.

Connor set his jaw and took Becker's arm. He heaved him up onto his feet, taking part of his weight. "Ready?"

Becker nodded. "Let's go."

They started slowly through the jungle. "Jess is goin' to kill both of us for this."

Becker winced. "Yeah. But at least she'll be merciful compared to the raptors."

"You'd think so." Connor said.

* * *

><p>aaannd we're apart!<p> 


	14. Chapter 14

Connor, Becker, and Emily came through the perimeter fencing. Becker was still limping with every step, using Connor as a crutch as they walked. Emily walked several paces behind them, keeping watch on the rear. The rifle EMD strap was wrapped around her back. Connor had the second EMD in his free hand while he helped Becker through the brush. They stopped in several meters from a building.

"Where would they have gone?" Connor asked.

Becker shook his head. "I'm not sure."

"Matt! Jess!" Connor yelled.

"Connor!" Emily hissed.

"We're in the middle of the raptor territory, idiot!" Becker snapped.

Connor winced. "Right. Sorry."

Suddenly Emily screamed behind them. Connor and Becker both turned quickly. An adult male raptor was standing on Emily's back, pinning her to the ground. Its jaws were clamped on the pack, trying to rip it off. Emily was frantically trying to escape from the raptor's reach.

Connor held the EMD up, aiming toward the raptor.

"Don't you'll hit Emily." Becker said.

"Then what do we do?" Connor asked.

The straps of Emily's pack snapped off, freeing her. Emily crawled form the raptor as it shook the back viciously. She ran to the others, breathing heavily. She raised her EMD and fired several shots. The raptor was thrown into the fence with a shriek of pain.

"Nice shot." Becker said.

Another snarled sounded to their left. A second raptor stood near them, crouching low to the ground.

"Run!" Becker ordered. He pushed them from the raptor.

"Becker what are you doing?" Connor asked.

"I'll distract it, run!" Becker ordered.

"Are you mad?" Emily asked.

"Go!" Becker yelled.

Connor tossed his EMD to Becker. He grabbed Emily's arm and dragged her from Becker and the raptor. Unfortunately, the first raptor was up already, watching them. Connor pushed Emily toward the closest building. They sprinted to the building. Emily grabbed the handle and pulled the door open. Connor slammed it behind him. He grabbed a board and blocked the door. The raptor slammed into the door, making it shake. Connor and Emily backed away from the door, breathing heavily.

Emily quickly looked around the building. The wall behind them was solid with junk electrical equipment lined along it. There wasn't even a back door. "Connor."

"Yeah?"

"We just trapped ourselves in a building with no way out; expect the door in front of us." Emily explained.

Connor turned his head and looked around. "Oh wonderful. As if things can't get any worse."

The door splintered behind them. Emily and Connor pulled back from the door. The head of the raptor peeked through the gap in the door. In a few minutes, they'd both be dead-if they were that lucky.

"That doors not gonna last long. Get your arses up!"

Emily and Connor looked up. Matt was above them, up in the rafters.

"Matt!" Connor called.

The door shuddered again.

"Move!" Matt ordered.

Emily and Connor moved to the walls. Emily grabbed a board nailed to the wall just above an old table and pulled herself onto the table. She grabbed the cables and started climbing up the wall. She winced as the motions jarred her sprained wrist. Connor moved alongside Emily, climbing the equipment. The door shuddered, breaking off its hinges. The raptor charged into the room. Its head looked up to Connor and Emily on the wall. It hiss viciously and crouched close to ground.

Matt leaned from the rafters. Connor was just a meter below him. Matt held down his arm. "C'mon, mate."

Connor grabbed Matt's hand and climbed up into the rafters. Matt leaned back down as Emily reached them. "C'mon Em, you're almost there."

Emily reached up for Matt.

The raptor leapt from the ground at Emily. It slammed into the wall right beside her. Emily recoiled and held onto the wall. The raptor fell to the ground below. It rose quickly and readied itself for a second leap for Emily.

Matt pulled from the edge. "Connor, get Emily."

Connor nodded and lowered his arm to Emily.

Matt slung his EMD around. He aimed for the raptor on the ground. He watched as it eyed Emily hungrily. It leapt into the air, quickly moving for Emily. Matt double tapped the EMD. Two quick shots collided into the raptors body, throwing it from Emily and back onto the ground. Connor pulled Emily up into the rafters.

"You two alright?" Matt asked.

Connor nodded.

"Yes. But next time, I would appreciate not being used as bait." Emily answered.

Matt smiled. "I think I can remember that."

"Did you get the call out?" Connor asked.

"Where's Jess?"

Matt shook his head. "The equipment was shot. We couldn't get anything through."

"Jess?"

"She fell through the roof while we were trying to escape a raptor. I haven't seen her since." Matt answered.

"Oh my god." Connor sighed.

Becker limped backwards from the raptor. His gripped the EMD tight in his hands. The power pack was nearly out. Two, maybe three shots left. Not enough to really help him. He cringed as he moved on his injured leg. The raptor stood several meters in front of him, crouching low to the ground. It hissed viciously at him, scratching its claws through the air. Becker fired the EMD. The shot soared through the air toward the raptor. The raptor ducked the shot easily. It turned its head back to the shot briefly before looked back at Becker.

His EMD beeped loudly, signaling enough power for a single shot. Becker glanced down at his weapon. "Damn."

The raptor stepped closer toward him. Becker eased himself back. He felt his foot lean back without support. Becker looked over his shoulder. Right behind him, the ground dropped. Becker could see the bottom of the pit, bearing steel rods and shards of broken wood within it. He swallowed nervously, looking back at the raptor. The raptor took another step toward him, bending its legs and arching its back.

The raptor leapt into the air. Becker dove beneath the raptor. He rolled onto his back and looked back. The raptor landed where he'd been just seconds ago, right on the edge. Becker kicked his leg out, slamming into the Raptor's leg. The raptor shrieked as it tumbled over the edge of the hole. Becker heard the raptor impact at the bottom. He sighed heavily and pushed himself onto his knees.

Becker rose to his feet and quickly looked around. He couldn't see any other raptors nearby. For some reason, that didn't ease his current state of mind. He could see the compound building that Connor and Emily had gone to several meters away. The door had been broken in, but he couldn't hear anything coming from there.

"Becker!"

Becker looked up. Matt, Emily, and Connor came out onto the roof. He noticed Jess wasn't with them. "Where's Jess?"

"We got separated." Matt explained.

Becker turned from the building, looking around. He wasn't leaving without Jess, or until he knew what had happened to her. "I'm going to find her."

"Becker there's-"

"I'm not leaving without her." Becker called. He turned and headed toward the front complex building. His boots splashed through the soaked soil. Suddenly the ground gave out from under him. Becker cried out in surprise. He fell through the ground. His back hit the edge and slid down beneath the surface. The limited light of night completely vanished, leaving him in utter darkness.

* * *

><p>aaannd i have nothing to say...<p> 


	15. Chapter 15

Connor, Becker, and Emily came through the perimeter fencing. Becker was still limping with every step, using Connor as a crutch as they walked. Emily walked several paces behind them, keeping watch on the rear. The rifle EMD strap was wrapped around her back. Connor had the second EMD in his free hand while he helped Becker through the brush. They stopped in several meters from a building.

"Where would they have gone?" Connor asked.

Becker shook his head. "I'm not sure."

"Matt! Jess!" Connor yelled.

"Connor!" Emily hissed.

"We're in the middle of the raptor territory, idiot!" Becker snapped.

Connor winced. "Right. Sorry."

Suddenly Emily screamed behind them. Connor and Becker both turned quickly. An adult male raptor was standing on Emily's back, pinning her to the ground. Its jaws were clamped on the pack, trying to rip it off. Emily was frantically trying to escape from the raptor's reach.

Connor held the EMD up, aiming toward the raptor.

"Don't you'll hit Emily." Becker said.

"Then what do we do?" Connor asked.

The straps of Emily's pack snapped off, freeing her. Emily crawled form the raptor as it shook the back viciously. She ran to the others, breathing heavily. She raised her EMD and fired several shots. The raptor was thrown into the fence with a shriek of pain.

"Nice shot." Becker said.

Another snarled sounded to their left. A second raptor stood near them, crouching low to the ground.

"Run!" Becker ordered. He pushed them from the raptor.

"Becker what are you doing?" Connor asked.

"I'll distract it, run!" Becker ordered.

"Are you mad?" Emily asked.

"Go!" Becker yelled.

Connor tossed his EMD to Becker. He grabbed Emily's arm and dragged her from Becker and the raptor. Unfortunately, the first raptor was up already, watching them. Connor pushed Emily toward the closest building. They sprinted to the building. Emily grabbed the handle and pulled the door open. Connor slammed it behind him. He grabbed a board and blocked the door. The raptor slammed into the door, making it shake. Connor and Emily backed away from the door, breathing heavily.

Emily quickly looked around the building. The wall behind them was solid with junk electrical equipment lined along it. There wasn't even a back door. "Connor."

"Yeah?"

"We just trapped ourselves in a building with no way out; expect the door in front of us." Emily explained.

Connor turned his head and looked around. "Oh wonderful. As if things can't get any worse."

The door splintered behind them. Emily and Connor pulled back from the door. The head of the raptor peeked through the gap in the door. In a few minutes, they'd both be dead-if they were that lucky.

"That doors not gonna last long. Get your arses up!"

Emily and Connor looked up. Matt was above them, up in the rafters.

"Matt!" Connor called.

The door shuddered again.

"Move!" Matt ordered.

Emily and Connor moved to the walls. Emily grabbed a board nailed to the wall just above an old table and pulled herself onto the table. She grabbed the cables and started climbing up the wall. She winced as the motions jarred her sprained wrist. Connor moved alongside Emily, climbing the equipment. The door shuddered, breaking off its hinges. The raptor charged into the room. Its head looked up to Connor and Emily on the wall. It hiss viciously and crouched close to ground.

Matt leaned from the rafters. Connor was just a meter below him. Matt held down his arm. "C'mon, mate."

Connor grabbed Matt's hand and climbed up into the rafters. Matt leaned back down as Emily reached them. "C'mon Em, you're almost there."

Emily reached up for Matt.

The raptor leapt from the ground at Emily. It slammed into the wall right beside her. Emily recoiled and held onto the wall. The raptor fell to the ground below. It rose quickly and readied itself for a second leap for Emily.

Matt pulled from the edge. "Connor, get Emily."

Connor nodded and lowered his arm to Emily.

Matt slung his EMD around. He aimed for the raptor on the ground. He watched as it eyed Emily hungrily. It leapt into the air, quickly moving for Emily. Matt double tapped the EMD. Two quick shots collided into the raptors body, throwing it from Emily and back onto the ground. Connor pulled Emily up into the rafters.

"You two alright?" Matt asked.

Connor nodded.

"Yes. But next time, I would appreciate not being used as bait." Emily answered.

Matt smiled. "I think I can remember that."

"Did you get the call out?" Connor asked.

"Where's Jess?"

Matt shook his head. "The equipment was shot. We couldn't get anything through."

"Jess?"

"She fell through the roof while we were trying to escape a raptor. I haven't seen her since." Matt answered.

"Oh my god." Connor sighed.

Becker limped backwards from the raptor. His gripped the EMD tight in his hands. The power pack was nearly out. Two, maybe three shots left. Not enough to really help him. He cringed as he moved on his injured leg. The raptor stood several meters in front of him, crouching low to the ground. It hissed viciously at him, scratching its claws through the air. Becker fired the EMD. The shot soared through the air toward the raptor. The raptor ducked the shot easily. It turned its head back to the shot briefly before looked back at Becker.

His EMD beeped loudly, signaling enough power for a single shot. Becker glanced down at his weapon. "Damn."

The raptor stepped closer toward him. Becker eased himself back. He felt his foot lean back without support. Becker looked over his shoulder. Right behind him, the ground dropped. Becker could see the bottom of the pit, bearing steel rods and shards of broken wood within it. He swallowed nervously, looking back at the raptor. The raptor took another step toward him, bending its legs and arching its back.

The raptor leapt into the air. Becker dove beneath the raptor. He rolled onto his back and looked back. The raptor landed where he'd been just seconds ago, right on the edge. Becker kicked his leg out, slamming into the Raptor's leg. The raptor shrieked as it tumbled over the edge of the hole. Becker heard the raptor impact at the bottom. He sighed heavily and pushed himself onto his knees.

Becker rose to his feet and quickly looked around. He couldn't see any other raptors nearby. For some reason, that didn't ease his current state of mind. He could see the compound building that Connor and Emily had gone to several meters away. The door had been broken in, but he couldn't hear anything coming from there.

"Becker!"

Becker looked up. Matt, Emily, and Connor came out onto the roof. He noticed Jess wasn't with them. "Where's Jess?"

"We got separated." Matt explained.

Becker turned from the building, looking around. He wasn't leaving without Jess, or until he knew what had happened to her. "I'm going to find her."

"Becker there's-"

"I'm not leaving without her." Becker called. He turned and headed toward the front complex building. His boots splashed through the soaked soil. Suddenly the ground gave out from under him. Becker cried out in surprise. He fell through the ground. His back hit the edge and slid down beneath the surface. The limited light of night completely vanished, leaving him in utter darkness.

* * *

><p>aaannd i have nothing to say...<p> 


	16. Chapter 16

Sharp needle-like pains woke Jess. She jerked her head, opening her eyes. She was lying in a dark pit, unable to really see anything around. Her body ached horrifically. Sharp pains continued to run along her body, along with a feeling that something was crawling on her. Jess moved quickly, running her hands over her legs, brushing several things from her body. She kicked her legs, pushing her away from the creatures. She brushed her hands over her head and arms, brushing everything from her body.

"Matt!" Jess yelled. She rose to her feet and looked up. She was standing beneath the building a good number of meters from the floor, far too high to climb out.

Jess pushed her hair behind her head. Her chest and body hurt. Her chest felt like it as being constricted. Jess winced and covered her chest, breathing heavily. She'd felt this before, years ago when she was a child. When she'd stumbled into an insect nest and was bitten. She'd had a terrible reaction to the bites and was administered to the hospital. The doctors had told her she'd had suffered from anaphylaxis. She was forced to carry an Epipen from then on. If Jess had been bitten, she was trouble in more way than one. She'd been unconscious for who knows how long. Any amount of time lost was dangerous. And what was worse, she'd lost her pack when she fell through the roof.

_It's alright. I can get out of here and find Matt again. It'll all be fine._ Jess thought. She reached out with her hand, searching for the wall. Her fingers ran over the vegetation covering the wall. Jess started walking from the whole. Where she was going, she had no idea.

A rustle of vegetation caught Jess' attention. It was close. Not even a meter in front of her. She could feel the vegetation move around her shoes. Jess eased herself away from the movement, back against the wall. She held her breath and remained quiet, listening. The rustling slowly grew louder, faster. Jess looked around but she could still see nothing in the dark.

A hiss made Jess' heart stop. There was a bloody raptor in front of her! She was trapped between a raptor in the dark. From the sound of the rustling, the raptor was waking up from its fall with her. Now she was as good as dead. The raptor could easily see her in the dark, its vision was perfect, but Jess couldn't make out a meter in front of her. But there was no way in hell was about to let it kill her so easily.

Jess bit her lip and groped the wall to her right. She moved with it, easing herself as quietly as possible toward the raptor. She pressed herself up against the wall, keeping as much distance between her and the raptor as she could, which wasn't a lot. The closer Jess moved forward, the louder the hissing and rustling became, until it sounded like Jess was directly beside the raptor. Jess eased herself forward. As she moved, her foot hit something firm and moving. It was more than enough to alert the raptor of her presence.

The raptor lashed out, either with its claw or its foot. Its claws slashed over Jess ankle, sending a wave of pin and fire through her leg. Jess cried out and stumbled to the ground beside the raptor. She quickly rolled onto her back and started crawling from the raptor. She felt the pressure of the gun against her back. Jess reached for her gun, fumbling to get a firm grasp on it. Her hands were shaking severely. Whatever sight she could see was blurred beyond recognition. Even if she managed to pull the trigger, the odds of Jess actually hitting the raptor were slim. But she'd be damned to simply allow that thing to kill her without a fight.

Jess pulled the gun out and raised it in front of her. It felt like it weighed a ton. She could hardly hold it straight ahead much less higher. She forced herself to pull the trigger. The gun jerked in her hand viciously, snapping her wrist back. Jess heard the raptor shriek and then hiss again. She'd missed it. She raised the gun and fired again. Again the gun snapped back in her weak wrist and again the raptor kept coming toward her. Jess tried to raise the gun, but she could find the strength anymore. She couldn't even find it in herself to keep crawling. The dark underground was growing darker. Jess was passing out! She was out of options…and out of time. She could hear the raptor getting ready to pounce on her.

Suddenly she lost all feeling of the gun in her hand. Then a loud bang, shaking her from the brink of unconsciousness. Jess looked up to find a bright light shining down on her. Jess winced and closed her eyes.

"Jess."

"Becker?" Jess forced herself to look up. Becker was kneeling in front of her with his torch shinning on the ground.

"Are you hurt?" Becker asked.

"That could be debated." Jess answered. She tried to push herself back up, but couldn't.

Becker shined his torch over Jess' body. "Are those bites?"

"I would say so." Jess answered, looking at her arm. "This is a problem."

"Are they poisonous?" Becker asked.

Jess laughed lightly. "Maybe, but that won't matter. I'm…severely allergic…to bug bites. I need… I need an Epipen soon, or…I'll…I'll go in…into…anaphylactic…shock."

Becker withheld his frustration. "Did you bring them in your pack?"

Jess nodded. "Yes, but I lost my pack when I fell."

"Which means Matt has it. We need to find the others fast." Becker said. He holstered the gun and torch into his vest. He carefully lifted Jess into his arms and stood.

"Is there…a way out?" Jess asked.

"Yeah, not too far from here." Becker said. He started walking through the tunnel toward the stairwell he'd found on his search. It was a number of meters down the hall, probably leading up into one of the buildings above them. The tunnels were probably a safe form of travel should the creatures ever break through the fencing.

Jess leaned her head against Becker's shoulder.

"Hey, you'd better not fall asleep Jessica Parker." Becker warned.

"Or what?" Jess replied.

_Or I could lose you_ Becker thought. "Or I'll tell Lester you were lacking off on the job. I can only imagine what kind of scolding he'd give you."

Jess snorted lightly. "Becker…one thing you…need to know…no matter what…what I do…Lester will…will never scold…me…for any…anything."

"I beg to differ." Becker challenged.

"That's…because you…you don't like…to be wrong." Jess replied.

"Then prove me wrong." Becker said. "Stay awake and I won't tell Lester." It was juvenile yes, but it could very well be the only way to keep Jess conscious enough until they regrouped with the others. So long as Jess was conscious, the better her recovery chances were.

* * *

><p>and...still nothing. is it good?<p> 


	17. Chapter 17

Connor was lying on the tin roof. His eyes were closed, as if he was sleeping. His pack was beneath his head, used as a pillow. His arms were folded in front of his chest, trying to keep warm. Not too far from him were Matt and Emily. They were sitting near the edge, watching the ground for signs of Becker or Jess. Below them, raptors ran through their line of sight. Occasionally they would try to jump for them, their jaws snapping loudly at them. But they could never reach.

Matt looked toward the horizon. "It'll be morning soon."

Emily nodded. "Two more hours. The raptors will probably have formed a plan by then."

"We could always move." Matt said.

Emily shook her head. "They'd follow us and adjust their plan."

"Just how smart are they?" Matt asked.

"Cranial scans show extreme intelligence, and their pack movements here confirm this. Raptors had been recognized as they smartest creatures to have ever walked the earth. Smarter than dolphins, whales, even primates." Emily explained.

Matt smiled at her.

"That isn't exactly good for us, Matthew." Emily replied.

Matt nodded. "I know. But that…"

Emily frowned. "What?"

"I haven't seen that look in your in a long time." Matt said.

Emily nodded slowly, looking away. "I suppose our two occupations have prevented time together."

Matt snorted. "Emily, the last time we spent this much time together was our honeymoon. Three years ago."

Emily smiled lightly. "Remember that prehistoric marine predator conference? That professor took one look at us and forgot everything he was going to say."

Matt nodded, chuckling. "And he asked us to help present the conference. God, that was a horrible day."

Emily lightly nudged Matt. "Oh come off it, you enjoyed the conference, even if you were the presenter."

Matt shook his head. "Not the most romantic honeymoon for mankind."

"Certainly not the worse." Emily stated, leaning against Matt's side. "The pool was put to good use."

Matt chuckled. He wrapped his arm around Emily's shoulders. "You know, I read that a French Zoo just received a new addition. A baby Zebra with a bad limp."

"How sad."

"I heard they were looking for a zoologist to help improve its limp." Matt continued. "Might be good for you, six months to a year in France."

Emily pulled from Matt with an incredulous look on her face. "Are you serious?"

"No, but I heard France has come wonderful southern beaches. It sounds like a good place for a second honeymoon." Matt finished.

Emily smiled. She leaned in and kissed him. "You're an arse, you know that."

Matt nodded. "I do."

Suddenly a low beeping echoed behind them. Matt and Emily both turned toward Connor, who seemed oblivious to the sound. He continued to lay in the roof, oblivious to the beeping…for a moment. Connor's eyes snapped open. He shot up quickly, sliding down the roof a few centimeters.

"Bloody hell." Connor snapped. He reached for his pockets.

"What is that?" Matt asked.

"Emergency contact system Jess and I set up." Connor answered. He pulled out a small ear piece, similar to the one they'd used between the cars. "I can't believe I forgot about it."

"So, that's Jess calling you?" Emily asked.

Connor nodded and slipped the piece into his ear. "Yeah it's Jess. Jess, you there?"

"_Not exactly."_ Replied Becker's voice.

"Becker!" Connor said. "Mate where are you. Did you find Jess?"

"_Yeah I found Jess but she's in bad shape, Connor. She's going into shock, she needs her Epipen now." _Becker explained.

"Oh my god." Connor said.

"What?" Matt asked.

"Jess is going into anaphylactic shock." Connor explained. "Her Epipen's in her pack with us."

"Where are they?" Emily asked.

"Becker, where are you?" Connor asked.

"_We're south of you. Three to four buildings down. I'll mark it with a torch on the roof."_ Becker said.

"Alright mate, we're on our way." Connor replied.

"_Make it fast Connor; I'm not sure how much longer Jess can last."_ Becker said.

Connor pulled out his piece. "They're a few building south of us. Jess isn't going to last much longer."

Matt nodded. "Alright, let's move. We stick to the roofs, out of the raptors reach."

* * *

><p>now..here's where i have a problem. don't panic i did finish the entire fanfic but i'm just not satisfied with it. the way i finished it was like the movie, ending with the Rex in London. but i don't like it. so i'm going to let you chose, end on the island...or in london. if you want i could put both endings up there.<p>

oh! and let me know if you want a sequal. because they did make 3 jurassic park movies and i have yet to use Danny, Sarah, and Stephen in these...just a thought.


	18. Chapter 18movie

Becker sighed anxiously. Jess was getting worse and there was nothing he could do about it. The only thing he could do was wait for the others to make and hope they did so in time. Jess lay on a cleared table not too far from him. His jacket lay over her as a blanket. She'd grown cold minutes before falling unconscious.

Becker paced around the room. It was fairly sized, a technical room. Had Jess been conscious, she probably would've passed out to see the computers in such a terrifying state-for her anyways. The computers were old, dead. Vines and dust had taken over. Large windows opened to the west edge of the complex. Luckily for them, storm shutters had been installed. The shutters blocked their location from the raptors. It was probably the first smart thing the ARC ever did.

A soft thud caught Becker's attention. He looked up at the ceiling, reaching for the gun. Two more thuds followed the first. Becker watched the ceiling carefully. It could be the others, or it could be the raptors. He wasn't willing to take the risk or the latter option. He watched roof, listening to the movements run along. Then it changed. The movements sounded as if they were just within the ceiling. Suddenly the ventilation panel popped out and was caught before it hit the ground. Becker sighed and holstered his gun. He moved beneath the vent and took the cover from Matt.

"Here." Matt said, dropping Becker Jess' pack.

Becker caught Jess' pack and moved back to Jess' side. He opened the pack and started searching for the Epipen. Emily dropped out of the vent shaft first. The moment her feet hit the ground she hurried to Jess' side. Matt and Connor quickly dropped out of the vent next. Matt tossed Connor the EMD rifle and moved to the back door. Connor moved to the window.

Emily lifted Becker's jacket from Jess. She pressed her fingers to Jess' neck. "Becker, her pulse is weakening."

Becker nodded. He pulled the cap of the pen off. He pressed the pen against Jess' leg and pushed the button. The first click signaled to the needle extending. The second administered the medication. "Five…four…three…two…one." Becker removed the pen from Jess' leg.

The following seconds dragged by. Becker waited patiently by Jess, holding down the gauze against her leg. He glanced up at Emily, sharing a concerned gaze. Emily tried to offer a comforting smile, but she couldn't manage. Suddenly Emily turned to head back to Jess. She adjusted her fingers against Jess' neck and waited. Moments later, she smiled.

"Her pulse is getting stronger." Emily said.

Seconds following, Jess' breathing grew stronger, causing Becker to sigh with relief.

"She just needs to rest now." Emily explained. She moved down to Jess' leg, taking over for Becker. She pulled Jess' pack toward her and grabbed the first aid kit out. She opened the lid and grabbed the adhesive tape. Emily tapped the gauze to Jess' leg.

Beside her, Jess' pack tipped over and hit the floor. Its contents scattered about the floor beneath the table. Both Emily and Becker glanced down at the noise and froze. There, amongst Jess' equipment, was a satellite phone! The second phone they'd brought onto the island.

"No way." Becker said.

"Matt!" Emily called. She quickly dropped to the floor and grabbed the phone.

Matt turned. "What is-?" his sentence died off as he spotted Emily on the ground. "Bloody hell."

Connor turned. "What's goin'-damnit!"

"What?"

Connor pointed to the phone. "Before we left the trailer, before the Rex's, I was talkin' to Lester. I put the phone in Jess' pack for safe keepin's."

"And you completely forgot about it?" Becker demanded.

"Hey, you try rememberin' what you've done while you're runnin' for your life!" Connor replied.

"Temple-"

"Let it be, Becker. You're talkin' to the kid who forgot he had a map in his pocket on the island." Matt interjected. He turned back to Emily. "Em, does the phone work?"

"Let's see." Emily said. She pressed the power button on the phone and waited. The buttons glowed in the dark room. Emily smiled. "It works!"

Connor sighed, leaning his head against the wall. "Oh thank god."

"Make a call and get us off this island." Becker said.

Emily shook her head. "Calling our lift won't do us any good. It'll take them at least a day to pick us up."

"None of us are gonna last another day." Connor said.

"Call Prospero." Becker said.

"What?"

"He's right. Prospero came in on choppers. They'll have an airlift waiting for their call." Matt said.

"And the coordinates would be in the Prospero packs." Emily said. She dropped her pack off her shoulders and started digging through it. She pulled out several papers. "I've got it."

"Get us out of here, Em." Matt said.

Emily quickly dialed the number for the lift and waited.

"_Prosper station two three one."_

"This is Prospero Team on Site B, requesting immediate pick. I repeat, requesting immediate pick up from the site." Emily explained.

"_Copy that, what is your current situation?"_

Jess moaned lightly. She opened her slowly.

Becker smiled. "Hey, welcome back."

Matt moved beside Becker. "You gave us quite a scare, there Jess."

Jess gave a small smile. "Sorry."

"How're you feeling?" Becker asked.

"I've been better." Jess answered.

Matt nodded. "We'll all feel better once we're off the island."

"Do you we have a plan?" Jess asked.

Matt pointed toward Emily.

"Our situation is-"

Suddenly something collided with the wall behind Connor. Connor gasped and moved from the wall. Becker pulled out his gun and aimed it at the wall. Connor and Matt raised their EMD toward the wall. A deep snarl and thumping echoed behind the wall. The raptors had found them.

"Situation is extremely hostile. We need that pick up." Emily demanded.

"_Copy that. Pick up en route. ETA, twenty minutes."_

Emily closed the phone. "We have twenty minutes till pick up.

Another raptor slammed into the wall.

"That wall isn't going to last twenty minutes." Connor said.

Jess pushed herself up. "The chopper pads on the far side of the complex. Even if that wall did last, we'd still have to reach the pad."

"From here, how far is it?"

"Twenty meters, maybe more." Jess guessed.

"The roofs seem to work well enough." Matt said. "Jess can you make it?"

Jess pulled off Becker's coat and swung her legs over the edge of the table. "I'm certainly not going to stay here."

Matt turned to Connor. "Connor, how much power you got left?"

Connor looked at his EMD. "Two, three shots left."

"Same here. Becker?"

Becker opened the cylinder. "Four rounds left."

"Okay, we stick to the roof. Emily, you help Jess. Becker, you Connor and I make every shot count en route. Any questions?" Matt asked.

The wall shuddered from the raptors.

"Let's move!" Matt ordered.

* * *

><p>and this is te movie ending. fyi<p> 


	19. Chapter 19movie

The raptors snarled and leapt from the ground. Their eagle vision followed them along the roofs, watching them. Connor led them across the roof. Emily and Jess followed as closely behind as Jess' exhausted body would allow. Matt and Becker brought up rear, keeping their weapons trained on the raptors. Connor jumped onto the lower roof of the next building. Becker took Jess' hand and lowered her onto the roof next. Emily dropped behind her, followed by Matt and finally Becker. The Helipad was only five meters from them. The only thing standing between them as the stair entrance to the pad, were about four snarling raptors.

Connor stopped at the edge. "What now?"

"Four raptors, four shots." Becker answered.

"No, by the third raptor, it'll catch on." Emily explained. "He'll probably call for others."

Matt sighed. He looked over the raptors to the Helipad. He could barely make out the faint sound of the chopper blades. He turned toward Becker. Becker looked back, seemingly knowing what Matt what thinking.

"Bait. Draw them from the group." Matt answered.

"No." Jess snapped. "We're not splitting up. Not when we're so close."

"I'm with Jess. We're all getting' off together." Connor replied.

"Look." Becker called.

Below them, the raptors attention was diverting from them. They were looking toward the Helipad. The helicopter was hovering over the Helipad, preparing for its landing. They were completely distracted.

"Now. Shoot them now." Emily ordered.

"I thought you said not to?" Connor asked.

"Just shoot!" Emily snapped.

Connor, Matt, and Becker quickly fired out at the Raptors. Three fell instantly. The fourth quickly turned its attention back on them, but not soon enough as three shots fired at it within seconds of its pack falling around its feet. The fourth fell dead with its pack.

"Let's move." Matt said. He slung his EMD over his shoulder.

Matt and Becker helped Jess down onto the ground where Connor and Emily waited. Becker and Matt quickly joined them on the ground. Becker lifted Jess into his arms. The group raced toward the Helipad. The two unconscious raptors hissed in their sleep, but regained consciousness. Matt heaved open the gate leading to the pad. They raced up the rusted steel staircase. The chopper blades cut the air in rhythmic patterns just above them. They reached the top of the Helipad. A man was waiting for them with the rear door of the chopper opened. He waved to them, urging them to hurry.

"Becker, get Jess in first." Matt ordered.

Becker nodded. He jogged ahead of the group. He eased Jess into the rear hanger of the chopper. He turned back just as the others reached the chopper. They quickly seated themselves and secured their lines. The door slid shut behind them. The pilots quickly lifted the chopper from the pad, taking them from the new nightmare.

Connor leaned back in his seat and closed his eyes. He ran his hands over his face. "Emily, you still have the phone?"

Emily nodded.

"Mind if I make a call?"

Emily grabbed her bag and fished out the phone for Connor. She dropped her bag on the ground and leaned against Matt. She couldn't believe it. She'd survived again. She'd survived another island. An what was more, Matt had survived with her as well. She released a staggering sigh, which could have easily been a sob of relief. Matt brought his arm around Emily's shoulders, pulling her closer against him.

Becker was seated beside Connor, across from Jess. His head was tilted back against the wall of the chopper. His leg tremble involuntarily from the strain and adrenaline coursing through him. His chest rose and fell rapidly with his breathing. He opened his eyes and looked across to Jess. But Jess was looking through the window, toward the ground. What scared Becker more was the look of pure terror on her face.

"Jess?" he asked.

Everyone's attention suddenly shifted to Jess.

Jess slowly shook her head.

Becker unlatched his restraints and moved to the door. He looked down below them. "That son of a bitch."

"What's goin' on?" Matt asked.

Becker pulled the door open. Matt and Emily both moved to the open door and looked below. There were lights set up on the ground, the Prospero survivors. Several teams of men ran around the encampment. But the more startling scene on the ground was the male adult Tyrannosaurus Rex lying on the ground in a steel cage. Even after all the chaos and destruction Burton had caused on the island, after all the death and mutilations, Phillip Burton had somehow managed to survive it. And he was going to bring back something from the island after all. What more, there was nothing they could do to stop him now.


	20. Chapter 20movie

News of Prospers venture to the island had well spread by the time Phillip Burton and the remainder of his team returned to London. Yet despite the horrors he'd seen on the island, he'd come back successful nonetheless. And as proof, investor of Prosper and those involved in the buyout of the ARC, gathered at the harbor that evening to witness Burton's success firsthand. Hundreds of people gathers dressed in their finest suits with their limos parked in lines outside the pier gate. That was the site that was waiting for Becker, Jess, Matt, and Emily when they arrived at the pier that night.

The site they'd all witnessed on the chopper had occupied their thoughts throughout the entire trip back to London. Jess had gone to the lengths of calling Lester and getting all the information on Burton's shipping car and its manifest.

They approached the gate to the pier quickly. Becker and Jess fought for the lead with Matt and Emily close behind them. A uniformed guard stood behind the gate, watching them approach. He grabbed the gate and began closing it just as they reach him.

"This is a private meeting, go home." He said.

"Sir, I work for James Lester and I'm here-"

"I know exactly who you lot are, Miss Parker." He said. "And I'll say it again, this is a private event, return home or I'll have you escorted off the premises."

Becker was growing increasingly impatient with the guard. It didn't matter if he was following orders, he was costing them valuable time.

"Let them." Burton said, appearing from behind the guard. "This is something they all need to witness."

The guard nodded. "Yes sir." He pulled the gate open.

"This way." Phillip said.

They followed closely behind Burton toward the edge of the pier. But as they reached the edge fo the crowd, Becker noticed the crowd had gone silent. Everyone was looking ahead of them, out into the ocean. Something wasn't right. Becker stopped walking and listened. Matt caught Becker's movement and stopped. He looked at Becker, and then out at the water.

"What's everyone looking at?" Emily asked.

Through the fog emerged a shadow. A large shadow. The massive freighter came cruising into the pier at top speed, heading for the guests. In a matter of seconds, there were screams as the guests scattered from the pier. People pushed and shoved others out of their way as they tried to escape the cruising path of the traveling freighter. Becker pulled Jess' arm and sprinted back toward the gate. Matt and Emily were right behind them.

The freighter slammed into the pier, sending a massive tremor coursing through the structure. Guests staggered to the ground, thrown off balance. Becker staggered to his knees and slid across the surface a ways. Jess stumbled onto the ground behind him. Matt and Emily managed to stay on their feet but stayed near the others. The sound of crushing metal and splintering wood echoed through the air. The freighter kept forcing its way across the pier. Shrapnel's of wood and metal flew through the air into fleeing guests. The freighter finally stopped several meters inside the pier. It groaned loudly as it came to a stop, leaving the night air eerily quiet.

Matt gave Becker a hand in rising. "You alright?"

Becker nodded. "I'm starting to think Connor had the right idea."

Matt nodded.

"I'm wishing I'd stayed in the bloody car." Emily said.

"We need to see if anyone was hurt on that freighter." Jess said. She sprinted toward the ship, weaving around the debris and guests. The others followed closely behind her. Jess ran up the debris onto the main floor of the freighter and froze. Becker came up behind her and stopped.

The deck of the freighter was littered with mutilated bodies of the crew. Dried blood covered the surface. Uneaten body parts lay scattered across the surface, littered with insects, and filling the air with the foul smell of death. On the far side of the deck, the doors of the shipping compartment creaked loudly as they moved a small fraction, but not enough to open completely.

Emily covered her mouth with her hand, trying to withhold the urge to vomit. Becker moved along the deck, searching for survivors. Jess moved toward the bridge of the ship. Matt and Emily followed Jess into the cabin. Jess climbed up the stairs into cabin and froze. A poor crewman's arm remained attached to the wheel. Jess closed her eyes and took a rancid breath. She opened her eyes and walked into the house. She quickly moved to the computer and accessed its manifest.

"What the hell happened here?" Burton demanded, appearing at the door of the house.

"Whatever cargo you were shipping broke free and made a meal of you crew." Matt said. "But that would be guessing."

"That's impossible." Burton explained.

Suddenly the sounding of crunching metal echoed into the night. Everyone turned toward the door. Jess moved to the door just in time to watch the adult Rex break free from the cargo hold. Its massive head slammed into the doors of the cargo hold as it climbed out. It roared viciously, sending shivers down her spine. The Rex looked down as the people scattered away from it. It leaned down and chased the guests, snapping its jaws at them as they ran. It roared again and thundered off the ship after a meal. Burton stood stunned in the wheelhouse, staring off at the rampaging Rex.

Jess ran out of the house and down onto the deck. "Becker?"

"Here." Becker called.

Jess turned to find Becker on the ground beneath the wheel house catwalk. He winced as he rose to his feet. "Are you alright?"

Becker nodded. "Yeah, but we have a bigger problem."

Jess turned toward the Rex. "I'd say so."

"Why the bloody hell wasn't it tranquilized?" Emily demanded. She came down the steps, following a surviving crewman.

"It was, Wilder shot it with two darts of a ten milligram concentration." He explained.

"Ten milligrams should have put that thing in a coma." Emily replied.

Jess and Becker quickly followed the heated argument.

The crewman nodded. "It stopped breathing so they gave it an antagonist to counteract the effect, but we didn't know how much to give it."

"You administered an antagonist without knowing the proper portion! You've put the animal in narcoleptic sync, that things a locomotive now!" Emily accused.

"Are there any more animals on the ship?" Becker asked.

The crewman shook his head. "No, the infant was brought back on the chopper. Look, all we need to do is tranquilize the beast."

Emily grabbed the tranquilizer rifle and box from the man. "I think you've all done enough." She turned and stormed toward the edge of the dock.

"Haven't seen Emily this mad." Becker said to Matt.

"Neither have I." Matt replied.

Emily turned to the other." Alright, the Rex is dehydrated. He'll first go to a water source and then search for the next thing its body needs."

Everyone was silent. No one needed to say what it would find next.

"We have to lure it from the populous." Becker said.

"We lure it back to the dock. All the containment equipment is here." Matt explained.

"Is the ship still seaworthy?" Jess asked.

"I'll deal with the ship; you three get the Rex and the baby back to the dock." Matt said. He turned and ran toward the lower hatch of the ship.

"I'll follow the adult." Emily said. She turned to the edge and started climbing over it.

"Emily!" Becker called.

Emily turned.

Becker tossed her his keys. "If the Rex reached populated area of the city, your car won't do much good. Take the bike."

"Wait!" Jess called. She pulled out a small earpiece. "Take a comm link."

Emily nodded and hurried off.

"We need to find the infant." Jess said.

Becker looked up onto the catwalk. "I know who to ask." He jogged toward the stairwell Jess followed closely behind him.

Burton was still standing on the catwalk, looking out in the direction the Rex and ventured. He seemed at a complete loss and disbelief of what had happened.

"Burton, where's the infant?" Becker asked.

Burton said nothing.

"Burton!" Becker yelled.

Burton looked to Becker. "It's safe."

"Damnit." Becker muttered. He grabbed Burton by the collar and shoved him into the wall.

"Becker!" Jess called.

"Listen to me. You just watched your brilliant success storm off this ship toward high populated areas of London. If we don't find that infant, then a lot of people are going to die." Becker explained. "You've already made plenty of mistakes that caused this, Burton, so start fixing them."

Burton looked at Becker. "It's in the Nature preserve."

* * *

><p>yay...raging rex through london...anyone got a camcorder?<p> 


	21. Chapter 21movie

Emily sped through the sleepy streets of London. She'd always prayed the streets would one day be empty, tonight her prayers were answered. The less people roamed the streets, the less likely the Rex would harm anyone, at least for some time. She followed behind the Rex, using its destruction as a trail. The second she caught up to the Rex, she could use herself as bait to lure it back to the dock before tranquilizing it.

A deep growl echoed to her over the rumble of the motorcycle. Emily revved the bike and sped toward it. She came around the corner and stopped quickly. The Rex was standing on the edge of the Thames. It sniffed the water before lowering its head to the edge. Emily winced as the Rex started to drink from the water and quickly pull back. So much for the water.

"_Emily, do you have a fix on the Rex?" _Becker asked through the comms.

"Yes. It's down by the Thames. Poor thing thought it would make a good watering hole." Emily explained.

"_Tragic."_ Jess said.

"_You think you'll run into any problems getting it back?"_ Becker asked.

"No I don't think-"

Suddenly a car turned the corner of the street, coming up toward the Rex. It stopped quickly, breaking loudly. The Rex turned its attention to the car. It growled and started to follow the car.

"I take that back." Emily said. She revved the bike and sped off after the Rex.

The driver steered the car away from the Rex, leading into early morning traffic. The moment the Rex came into the street, all hell broke loose. The cars quickly scattered in every direction, some slamming into others. Screams echoed into the night from the pedestrians. The Rex started chasing the many scattering cars around, attempting to catch its meal.

Emily swerved the cars and pedestrians, trying to catch up with the rampaging Rex. She weaved between two colliding vehicles, nicking the rear of the bike. Emily glanced over her shoulder briefly. Another close call like that and the Rex would be the least of her problem. She turned her attention back onto the road. The Rex had shifted its attention to another vehicle, a scooter. The driver was frantically trying to outrun the Rex, to no avail

Suddenly a truck shot out in front of the scooter. The scooter collided with the truck, launching the rider from scooter. The rider flew over the hood of the truck and rolled on the ground. The rider rolled over painfully. The truck reversed and sped off. The Rex looked down at the injured rider.

"Damnit!" Emily called. She looked down at the controls. There had to be a horn on the bloody bike. She pressed several buttons, before catching the horn. Its abrupt but loud noise caught the Rex's attention.

Its massive head turned toward Emily. Emily hit the horn again and revved the engine. The Rex turns its body toward Emily. Emily spun the bike around and looked over her shoulder. The Rex was starting to follow her. She hit the horn and sped off. The Rex thundered after her. It roared loudly, snapping its jaws after Emily. Emily swerved the bike, missing the massive jaws of the Rex.

"_Emily, we found the baby. We're on our back to the dock."_ Becker explained. _"How are you with the Rex?"_

Emily swerved the bike again. "Can I get back to you on that, Becker?"

Emily turned down the road, leading back to the dock and ran into a problem. The first, being that the morning traffic was starting to grow. The second and most dangerous being that she was driving on a one way street, going to wrong way. Dozens of bright lights and horns greeted Emily on the road. She stayed riding straight. The moment the Rex came around behind her, the cars scattered, giving her a clear path down the road. She pressed the horn, ensuring the Rex stayed on her tail.

Emily steered the bike up onto the curb, turning down an alley. A short cut leading to the docks. She hit the horn, and glanced back. The Rex had vanished. Emily hit the brakes and stopped at the end of the alley. Had the Rex lost interest in her? Had it gone after someone else? Emily swallowed hard. If it had, she had to go back.

Suddenly the Rex burst through the building behind her. Emily had a split second to revved the bike. The tires spun on the road and sped off. The Rex snapped its jaws, getting far too close for Emily's comfort. Emily revved the engine again but the tires began to spin out on the ice. The bike began to teeter beneath her. She couldn't control the bike any more. The bike fell sideways beneath Emily, sending her sliding over the ground. She slid to a stop on the road. The ground trembled beneath her as the Rex approached her. Emily reached for the rifle, but the strap was tangled. The Rex stopped just in front of Emily. It looked down at her, opening its jaws. Emily's heart thundered inside her chest. A car horn blared loudly. The Rex and Emily both turned. Bright headlights charged toward them.


	22. Chapter 22movie

Jess sprinted down the road. She could hear Becker running after her. The vehicle gate was down but the chain gate was still open. The bloody guard was wondering around the dock somewhere. Jess jumped the gate and kept running.

"Jess!" Becker called.

Jess ran to her car and literally hopped through the window. Winter or not, Jess had had a thing for jeeps since the island. "You coming or what?"

Becker hopped into the passenger seat. "Do you know where you're going?"

Jess started the jeep. "Course. You didn't think Lester would allow a buyout of his company without know Phillips plans did you?"

Becker tilted his head. "Guess not."

Jess threw the jeep into gear and sped off. The wheels skid on the snow and ice and took off down the road. Becker held onto the jeeps frame as the car took off. "Bloody hell, where'd you learn to drive?"

"You going to sit there and criticize my driving the entire time?" Jess asked turning the corner sharply.

Becker slid into the door. "You keep driving like this, and I might."

"Well I'd offer to let you drive, but the last time you drove in the snow, you crash into a snow back backwards." Jess replied. "Frankly, we're in a bit of a rush, so I'll save us the danger and drive."

"Save us the trouble of me crashing us. And that was one time with the emergency break damaged." Becker explained.

"One time that your car never recovered from." Jess replied. She shifted again and increased the speed. "And the one time you failed to direct the car down the road, even if we were sliding."

"Emily, do you have a fix on the Rex?"Becker asked through the comms.

"_Yes. It's down by the Thames. Poor thing thought it would make a good watering hole."_ Emily explained.

"Tragic." Jess said grimacing.

"You think you'll run into any problems getting it back?" Becker asked.

"_No I don't think-"_ Emily's sentence was cut off by a scream.

"I would take that as a yes." Jess said.

"Are you ever going to that go?" Becker asked.

Jess shook her head. "Are you joking? That's one of the few times where Captain Becker's actions had very amusing results." She turned the jeep sharply.

Becker held onto the frame. "Well this is the last time I ever ride with you."

"Guess I should make this one memorable then." Jess said. She stepped on the gas and swerved around a car. The driver blared the horn.

Becker glanced back at the car as they passed. "Yeah, getting your license revoked will definitely be memorable."

"Very funny." Jess shifted again, increasing speed.

"How far away is the preserve?" Becker asked.

"Thankfully, not too far. Phillip had it built near the ports for easy transportation of cargo. And the creatures." Jess explained.

"How far?"

Jess turned the jeep sharply again. Becker looked ahead of them. He could see the illuminated gates just at the end of the road. Unfortunately, they were closed and most likely locked down after the pier incident. Along with the secured gate, there were patrolling guards. Armed guards. Getting in and out with the baby and not getting caught was going to take time, which they didn't have.

"I don't suppose you have a plan." Becker asked, turning toward Jess.

Jess reached up to her door and grabbed her safety belt. She drew it across her chest and locked it. "One. I'd buckle up if I were."

Becker grabbed his belt. He knew full well what Jess was about to do. "You sure your cars going to survive?"

Jess snorted. She shifted the jeep into gear. "Becker, you'd be surprised with this thing can survive."

Becker smirked. Jess stepped on the gas and the tired screeched loudly in the snow before taking off. Becker gripped the upper bar for support as the jeep sped toward the gates. The guards were well aware of their presence now. They were also aware of Jess' increasing speed. The gates grew closer and the speed increased. Becker watched the expression of the guards grow closer, more defined, and frightened. Becker glanced over at Jess, wondering if she was going to stop, or if the guards would move before she had to. He was right on both counts. The guards bolted out of Jess' way and Jess slammed on the brakes. She spun the wheel, turning the jeep backwards. The rear of the jeep crashed through the gates and came to a screeching halt. Jess and Becker both hit the back of their chairs at the jeeps stop.

Jess side. "See, still alive."

"Barely." Becker said. He unlatched his belt and climbed out of the car.

They were in the center of a circular containment room. From the ceiling hung low, high temperature lights. The room was filled with several crates of material. Large cables lay on the cold floor, leading to the far corner. Becker recognized the small animal container. Large high temperature lights were set up around the container, keeping the creature warm in the winter.

"Jess." Becker called. He started jogging toward the container.

Jess turned toward Becker and caught sight of the container. She jogged after him, weaving around the containers. Becker reached it first. The baby Rex was lying on a pile of hay. Its mouth was restraint by a leather muzzle. Becker unlatched the container and lifted the side. Jess appeared beside him and looked in. The baby was breathing shallowly and looked up at them. Its eyes were glazed over.

"They sedated him." Jess said.

Becker nodded. "Heavily. Let's get him back to the docks." He reached in and lifted the baby Rex into his arm.

The Rex groaned slightly, but didn't resist. Its tail hung by Becker's leg, limply swinging against him as he moved back toward the jeep. Jess jogged in front of him to her jeep. She unzipped the soft canopy cover in back just as Becker reached the jeep. He eased the creature into the back.

"We need to cover him or the cold could kill him." Becker said. He pulled off his jacket and tossed it to Jess.

Jess threw the jacket over the baby Rex and secured the canopy back.

"Emily, we found the baby. We're on our back to the dock." Becker explained. "How are you with the Rex?"

Becker heard the squealing of tires. _"Can I get back to you on that, Becker?"_

Suddenly the comms projected a high number of horns and screeching tires into their ears. Jess and Becker both looked at each other. Then a familiar roar broke through the night air. But it wasn't through the comms. Both turned out toward the city. The Rex was close and so was Emily.

Becker grabbed the rim above the driver's door. "I'm driving."

Jess gave no argument. She ran around the jeep and tossed herself into the car. Becker started the engine and sped out of the preserve. Jess held onto the rim tightly as Becker swerved around the corners. The jeep swerved around the corners, sliding in the snow before Becker straightened it out. In the back the infant Rex moved with the jeep but stayed on the seats.

"How far do you estimate Emily and the Rex are?" Jess asked.

Becker shifted the jeep. "If I'm right, and I sincerely hope I'm not, they're just nearing the main streets of the city."

"Oh god. I hope you're wrong Becker." Jess said.

Becker turned the wheel, guiling the car around another corner. "Matt, what's the status on the boat?"

"_Not god, we've run into a problem."_ Matt replied.

"What kind?" Jess asked.

"_When the Rex broke out of the cargo hold, it jammed the lift off its arm. It won't work mechanically anymore."_ Matt explained.

"Are you saying that even if we coral the Rex back into the hold, we can't close it?" Becker asked.

"_I'm afraid so."_ Matt answered.

"Damnit." Becker cursed.

"Matt can we still close it? I mean even if we have to do it manually, can it still be closed and sealed?" Jess asked.

"_I think so, Jess. But whoever closes it, might not make it out of the cargo hold."_ Matt explained.

"What if we rigged a chopper to seal it, after the Rex is already inside?" Jess suggested.

"_It might work providing the Rex is sedated."_

"How fast can you get a chopper to the ship?" Becker asked.

Jess fished out her pocket. "Time me."

The baby whined in the back. Becker felt the infant moved against his chair. It seemed like it was finally awake. Becker smirked and turned the corner again. The Jeep slid in the ice but straightened out. Becker felt his mouth open slowly. "Jess."

Jess looked up. "Oh my god.

Ahead of them, the Rex was looming over Emily in the street. It was getting ready to kill her.

"Gun it!" Jess yelled.

Becker slammed on the gas. The jeep took off down the ice. Becker blared the horn, trying to distract the Rex long enough for Emily to move. It seemed to work. The Rex's head turned toward them. Emily took the moment to get out of the way. Becker turned the jeep sharply, separating the Rex and Emily. Jess leaned over her chair in the back and ripped open the canopy as the jeeps tail met her.

"Get in!" Jess yelled.

Emily leapt into the jeep, missing the infant. She reached for the muzzle, allowing its cries to echo into the night.

"What are you doing?" Becker asked.

"Making sure he follows us." Emily explained.

The Rex roared in fury and charged after them.

"I'd say he knows." Becker replied. He swerved the jeep to the side, narrowly missing the Rex' snapping jaws. "Matt, you'd better have everyone on the docks clear out. We're heading back."

"_Do you have the Rex?"_ Matt asked.

"We have both." Emily explained.


	23. Chapter 23movie

The jeep burst through the back wall of a warehouse. The debris scattered around the wet ground. The windshield of Jess jeep was shattered, but remained within the frame. Jess jumped up from her chair and jumped out of the jeep. Becker and Emily quickly followed suit. Emily grabbed the infant from the back of the jeep. Becker grabbed the rifle and shouldered the gun.

"Let's go!" Becker urged.

The faint sounds of the adult footsteps echoed behind them, growing closer.

They ran toward the ship, still embedded in the dock. The crowds and guests of Burton's had left as had the ambulances. The entire dock was empty, save for one person. Matt was waiting for them at the base of the ship. Amidst the footsteps joined the rhythmic sound of chopper blades. The chopper came around their heads, steering back around toward the Rex.

"Jess, have that chopper send down a line." Becker said.

"What are you planning?" Jess asked.

"Just trust me. Get the infant to the ship." Becker ordered. He broke off toward the farther dock, waiting for the chopper.

Jess and Emily kept running. They heard the sound of a collapsing building behind them. Jess chanced a glance behind them. The adult Rex had broken through the building. It roared loudly, instantly spotting them running. It took off after them, roaring loudly.

"Come on!" Matt called. He grabbed the infant from Emily and started up the ramp.

Emily and Jess followed closely behind him. They climbed onto the ship and ran down to the cargo hold. Matt released the infant. The infant limped off around the cargo hold. Jess turned back around and gasped. Matt and Emily both turned quickly. Phillip was standing on the stairs behind them, pointing a gun to them. He walked down the stairs slowly, forcing them into the cargo hold.

"This is all your fault." Phillip said. "If you'd stayed out of my business, none of this would have happened."

"No, it would've been a lot worse." Jess replied.

Phillip pointed the gun at Jess. "Do not get mouthy Jessica."

"Sorry Uncle, I learned it from my father." Jess replied bitterly.

"Phillip, the Rex-"

"Will be dealt with in due time, I assure you. And you three, will make wonderful meal for the infant." Phillip explained.

The ship shook wildly, throwing everyone off balance. Phillip dropped the gun, using both hands to catch himself. The others took off through the cargo hold, weaving out of his sight. Phillip grabbed his gun again and looked out for the others. A low hiss behind caught his attention. Phillip turned to find the infant standing on a crate near him. It was crouched low, ready to attack. Phillip fired a shot near the infant, intentionally missing it. The infant shrieked and jumped from him.

A low growl echoed through the cargo hold, sending chills up Phillip's spine. He turned slowly. The adult stood at the top of the cargo hold. It growled again at Phillip. It climbed into the cargo hold, moving toward Phillip. Phillip fired at the Rex, but he missed it completely, angering the Rex further. The Rex nudged Phillip, throwing him against the wall. Phillip tried to crawl away but the Rex latched onto his leg, dragging him back. Phillip looked over his shoulder as the infant Rex launched onto his back.

As the infant made its first kill, Matt, Emily, and Jess quickly took the chance and climbed out of the cargo hold unseen by either Rex's. They climbed up to the bridge and ducked behind the consoles.

"Becker, whatever the hell you're planning, now would be a good time." Matt said.

"_Copy."_ Becker replied.

The chopper soared in over the ship. From a cable, Becker hung from the chopper. The Rex's head came out of the cargo hold, right below Becker. The chopper rose as the Rex tried to snap at Becker. Becker aimed the rifle at the Rex. The Rex roared beneath him, readying himself to jump at him.

"Careful mate." Matt warned.

Becker fired the tranq at the Rex. He watched the dart pierce the Rex's hide.

"I think he got it." Emily said.

He signaled to the copilot to lower the chopper. Becker set his feet against the door of the chopper and swung into it. The door creaked loudly, arching toward the center.

Suddenly the Rex jumped up, slamming into the door. The door slammed into Becker, dethatching his cable form the chopper. Becker hit the lid and slid down it onto the deck. Seconds later, the door of the hold collapsed on top of him, thundering in a metallic roar. The Rex roared loudly, finally giving in to the tranquilizer.

Jess bolted from her spot. She sprinted down the stairs. "Becker!" She ran across the deck toward the hold. "Becker!"

As Jess reached the collapsed lid, Becker crawled out from beneath it. Jess slowed herself. He stood up in front of Jess. "Is it down?"

Jess nodded. "Yeah. Are you hurt?"

Becker shook his head. "No."

"Good." Jess slammed her fist into Becker's shoulder. "That's for scaring the bloody hell out of me you prat."

"Don't take it personally Jessica, Captain Becker's only doing what he knows best." Lester said walking across the deck behind them. He looked into the cargo hold at the sleeping Rex. "Well, shall we send them on their way?"

"Sounds good." Jess said.

"You know, the Rex set the door back into place. Would you care to do the honors Lester?" Becker asked.

"You know, I don't mind if I do." Lester said. He walked across the deck to the control panel.

The large door creaked loudly as it rose off the deck. It moved over the cargo hold and closed off the opening, sealing the Rex's within. The lid echoed loudly, completely the end of the nightmare for all.

Off in the distance, authority sirens echoed loudly. Lights flashed in the depleting darkness, heading toward the ship. Becker turned toward the sounds, looking out at the incoming storm. Matt and Emily joined them on the deck, looking out toward the filling dock. Police and reporter vehicles came to a stop near the ship.

"Looks like the circus is here." Matt said.

"Seems familiar doesn't it?" Jess asked.

"The media will no doubt go into a terrifying frenzy if they recognize you four. If you care for your life and privacy, you'd leave now." Lester said.

"Well, that sounds like our cue to leave." Emily said. She walked over to Jess and wrapped her arms around her. "It was wonderful to see you again Jess. Take care."

"You too Emily. Call me." Jess said.

Emily released Jess and winked. "I will." She turned to Becker. "Captain."

Becker gave her a quick hug. "Goodbye Emily."

"You had better take care of her." Emily whispered.

"I will."

Matt gave Jess a quick hug. "Let's go before we're caught in the cross fire of the media."

Emily waved one last time and followed Matt across the deck, taking the back way off the ship.

"You two should leave too." Lester said. "I can handle the media."

"Actually, I think I'll stick around. If you don't mind?" Becker offered.

Lester shrugged.

"Well, I think I've had enough adventure for a few lifetimes, even the circus sounds a bit much." Jess said. She turned to Becker. "It was good to see you again, Becker."

Becker nodded slowly. "Jess you too. Oh, before I forget, I wanted to return this to you." He held out his hand toward Jess.

Jess held up her hand as Becker dropped a sliver bracelet into her palm. Jess lifted the bracelet and smiled lightly. "My bracelet."

"I figured this would be my last chance to return it. Even if it was a gift, I can't keep it." Becker explained.

Jess nodded. "Right. Then I guess I should finally return your jacket." She slipped her arms from the sleeves and passed the jacket back to Becker.

Becker smiled. "Thanks."

"I won't lie, that's a very nice jacket. I've grown rather fond of it." Jess smiled.

Becker smiled. "Well I can't say I haven't missed it either."

Jess smiled at Lester before she turned from them both. She walked across the deck toward the media frenzy, braving the storm head on. After all, she'd survived several dinosaur run-ins, why should the media scare her.

Becker watched Jess walk away from him. Watching her leave, felt like the first time she had. And it had felt like the last timed he'd ever see her again. What scared him the most was the chance that he **wouldn't** see her after tonight.

"What a shame captain." Lester said. "Four years, two broken hearts, one new island later, and you're still going to let her walk away."

Becker shook his head and snorted. "Like you said, four bitter years of seperation later, Lester. What am I supposed to say to her?"

"Well, correct me if I'm wrong, but you don't always need to say anything." Lester answered.

* * *

><p>Jess walked down the deformed dock. She could hear the voices of the reporters and police, but she paid them no mind. She weaved her way through the crowd, ignoring the flashes of cameras and the microphones. She'd probably push them out of her way had she not been so close to tears. Her fist held her old bracelet tightly. That was it then, she'd finally said goodbye to him, permanently. She wasn't never going to see him again. Never even chance a run-in somewhere.<p>

"Jess!" Becker called.

Jess turned quickly. Becker weaved his way through the horde of reporters to her. "Becker?"

"Jess I...there's something that…" Becker stammered.

Jess nodded, urging him to continue.

_You don't always need to say anything._ Echoed Lester's words. Becker took a step toward Jess. Then in a split second, Becker acted on everything he'd felt for her. Not just within the past four years, but the years they'd spent together in the park. He grabbed her arm and pulled her toward him. The second his lips met hers, everything disappeared. There were no reporters, no police, no dinosaurs. Just them.

* * *

><p>come on you didn't think i'd let her get away a second time did you?<p> 


	24. Chapter 24movie

Nick Cutter sat in the den of his London home. Term papers and school documents were strewn all over the coffee table in front of him. The telly was on, muted. Nick glanced up from the term paper in his hand to the telly. He took a double take at the telly catching the red banner of breaking news; _Tyrannosaurus in London_. On the screen was a large shipping freighter with a heavy sea escort. Nick turned up the volume of the telly and listened.

"_And here is the image of the transport en route to the island, now. For those of you just tuning in, what we are seeing is a cargo transporter carrying an adult Tyrannosaurus Rex and infant inside the hull. The Rex arrived in London early this morning via Prosper shipping freighter, upon which it broke free and rampaged through the docks. However, damaged cars and building were the only things lost in the destruction. There were minimal injuries of civilians thanks to the brave actions of Doctor's Matthew and Emily Anderson, former ARC employee Jessica Parker, and former Captain Hilary Becker who has received a pardon and has been reinstated within the service."_

Claudia entered the den behind Nick. She leaned against the frame for support. Her right hand rubbed her extended stomach. "Nick, Connor's on the phone for you."

Nick glanced over his shoulder and rose. "Alright. You, sit down." He walked around the sofa and gently kissed her. He walked into the kitchen where the phone was waiting for him. "Connor."

"_Have you seen the news on the telly?"_ Connor asked.

Nick chuckled, glancing back into the den. "Yeah, I saw. An Adult Rex went on a rampage through the docks."

"_Yeah, thanks to Burton. Thank god for the others."_ Connor said.

Nick smirked. "I noticed the good captain finally got off his emotionally retarded high horse."

Connor laughed. _"Yeah. It only took him five years, two islands, and one rampaging Rex to do it."_

Nick chuckled. "Glad you made it back Connor."

"_So am I. I'll see you at work." _Connor said, hanging up.

Nick hung up the phone and walked back into the den.

"_Now, we're going to play our interview with James Ester. He's the owner of the ARC and creator of the creatures."_

The screen shifted to James Lester. Nick sat down beside Claudia and watched the telly.

"_It is absolutely critical, that we work with the Costa Rican government to ensure that nothing remotely similar to the actions of last night are repeated anywhere."_

Connor was sitting on the sofa was Abby pressed up close beside him. His arm was wrapped around her shoulders with his chin leaning against her head.

"_We have been given an extraordinary opportunity to coexist with creatures long since extinct from this planet. Should we make any action within the similar aspects of the late Phillip Burton, are we not proving ourselves unfit to exist as well?"_

Matt leaned toward the telly. He'd been watching the report since he woke up nearly three hours ago. The sun of southern France was well into the sky, reaching noon. Behind him, Emily entered the room, carrying a small picture in her hands. She walked up behind Matt and turned off the telly. She held the picture in front of him. Matt looked at the black and white picture for a moment before he realized what it was; a sonogram.

"_If we can ensure there protection for years to come, the research and knowledge we can learn from then will benefit mankind for generations."_

Becker turned off the telly and dropped the remote on the floor. He wrapped his arms around Jess' shoulder and closed his eyes. All the exhaustion from the morning and the days before were coming to claim him as they had Jess. Becker closed his eyes and took a deep breath. For the first time in years, there was nothing to haunt his dreams.

* * *

><p>end...of the movie version. there's still the alternate version. this was totally meant to show a bried view of everyone.<p> 


End file.
